3 Stories 1 Fate
by archforge
Summary: It's the sixth year for the gang. Great changes are abound and Harry's secret which he doesn't even know will be revealed. Chapter 8 is UP!!
1. The Sixth Year Begins

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various   
publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books,   
and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is   
intended.  
Author Notes: Thanx to my Beta Readers: moodyflower  
Lara aka Rose  
Steffanie  
Rudydh18  
  
The Sixth Year Begins  
  
The Great Hall of Hogwarts was filled to the brim with students as they were grabbing   
their dinner. The Four separate tables were filled with laughter and noise. Prefect   
Hermione Granger was supervising the few stragglers of Gryffindor students as they   
entered the hall. Looking across the Hall her heart melted when she saw him. Harry   
Potter, the boy who lived stood there helping first years to their proper tables, the   
years has passed since they were in first year now both in their 6th year and prefects   
they both have grown. Harry filled out his frame, instead of the wiry, scrawny boy   
that was always unsure of himself was now a tall, muscular, young man, the years on the   
Quidditich team and work out has changed Harry into a lean muscle man, Hermione noticed.   
Of course there was always the endless fans of his, something's never change and that   
was Harry was popular then ever now that he looked good and many girls bet that he felt   
and tasted good too, but the biggest change of all was that the fact that Harry now had   
an air of confidence around him but still the sense of naïve innocents that he projected   
to people.  
  
Harry feeling eyes on him looked towards the large portals to the Hall, there stood   
Hermione Granger staring at him, giving her a big smile, his heart skipped a beat when   
she looked away blushing. She was always there for him, giving him confidence whenever   
he needed her. There was never a problem that she wouldn't help him on even when they   
were fighting. After 6 years they have changed Hermione Granger all the time book worm   
now cut a dashing figure, her hair mostly straight now, unless she was having a hectic   
day, but the thing that Harry loved about Hermione was her eyes, she was the first person   
that made him understand unconditional love, she changed his world giving him something   
to live for. Giving him something he's been missing all throughout his childhood   
unconditional love. It was a wonder how Hermione was still single, but then there was   
Ron who would bully any boy away from trying to ask Hermione out. Turning to the   
Gryffindor table he saw his best friend Ron with his bright red hair that always seem   
to be on fire. Ron had definitely changed, being 6"8 meant that he was the largest of   
the three dream team members and he was also the larges. Training for the Keeper   
position had earned him a large frame and with his brother as beaters he had learnt   
to take the bludgers hits. He was definitely what girls called buff. But the biggest   
change was that the use of the "Weasley" charm as the school called it, using his easy   
going manner and his good looks, Ron has been able to get to know nearly every girl in   
the school including all the dark corners of the school too. A running joke among the   
trio was the Ron had a different dark corner for every different girl his taken out.  
  
Ron smiled as he was clamoured with first years as he directed them to the table, giving   
an easy laugh he helped a few of the younger kids to the right seat. Even though, unlike   
his friends, he wasn't a Prefect, he was always there to help them. Every Gryffindor   
knew that Ron was the protector of Gryffindor, even though Hermione and Harry were the   
leaders of them, Ron was always there to back them up. Well, what else was the Quidditch   
Captain suppose to do? Looking up, he caught Harry and Hermione exchange looks and   
blushes. Laughing to himself, he always wondered why they would never hook up, Harry   
gave Hermione a venting tool and his full loyalty while Hermione gave him the love that   
was always denied to him. The two always had people wanting them but they both had always   
remained single for all time. Sighing, Ron thought about finally understanding that his   
two best friends were in love with one another. After kicking himself for not seeing it   
sooner, he decided to allow this drama to play out hoping that one day that both of them   
would get the courage to step over the line of friendship. Somehow, he felt that this was   
the lucky year. Turning to a laugh his heart warmed when Ron saw his sister also sporting   
a bright red head she always had this nurturing feeling around her. That was why the   
first years, always sat around her, being neglected during the first year Ginny had become   
a sort of mother to first years while they were at Hogwarts. Ginny had blossomed to a   
beautiful women, always having a smile on her face and self confident spirit that she   
could always overcome things.  
  
Ginny smiled and listened patiently at a first year girl as she explained her day in great   
enthusiasm to her. After 5 years she had finally had her life in order, Professor   
McGonalgalls had given her charge of the "cubs", a nickname that Gryffindors gave their   
first years. Even the rest of the teachers like her, Professor Snape was harder to   
convince, but after a few nights of helping collect a few items for potions in the   
forbidden forest and cleaning the labs Professor Snape finally accept her. She was the   
only Gryffindor that he didn't pick on. Everything has changed her brothers have all   
left Hogwarts except for Ron and of course Harry whom she had a crush for the longest   
period. Embarrassingly she now couldn't believe they boy whom she has learnt to accept   
as the brother use to be her biggest desire. The only sad part was that since she was   
related to the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper and a sort of younger sister to   
Harry, so boys always stayed away from her because of Ron's reputation of protecting   
Hermione they rightly believed that if they strayed near Ginny he would tear of their   
arms and beat them with it. Laughing to herself, Ginny felt that this was the year were   
everything was just perfect she finally had her life on track.  
  
Sneering from across the hall Draco Malfoy sat at the head of Slytherin table, now Prefect   
of the Slytherin he felt the time for change was at hand. Six years has changed him,   
growing up on the Slytherin team made him physically stronger now lean and muscular he   
was as tall as Harry. His Platinum coloured hair was still slick back in imitation of   
Professor Snape. On more then one occasion it was muttered that Harry and Draco identical   
twins except one was evil and one was good. Draco laughed his arch-enemy Harry now   
Prefect, same as him please. Draco knew who was better and now it was the year to prove   
it. He was going to change everything this year, it was time to break the Gryffindor six   
years winning streak of the House Cup.  
  
"And so everything is set, this is the year of change, the year of growth," said   
Dumbledore to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape who sat on either side of him,   
"This is the year that we watch as boys and girls turn into young men and women. The   
board has been set, let the fates and games begin." And with a twinkle in his eye Head   
Master Dumbledore sat up straight and announced that the sixth year was just started. 


	2. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various   
publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books,   
and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is   
intended.  
Author Notes: Thanx to my Beta Readers: moodyflower  
Lara aka Rose  
Steffanie  
Rudydh18  
  
Let The Games Begin  
  
It was the first day of classes, screams and laughter filled the usual quiet halls of   
Hogwarts as a sea of black robed students flowed towards their classes.  
  
Ron smiled as he walked down the hall, a grinning Harry trailed behind him allowing Ron   
to do the work of clearing a path to class.  
  
"Harry!" shouted a familiar voice.  
  
Turning quickly Harry smiled as Hermione jumped into his arm, returning Hermione's hug   
Harry looked into her bright cinnamon eyes. "What's with the hug?" Harry said blushing.  
  
"Well I haven't seen you all day," said Hermione grinning from ear to ear. "Besides can't   
one of your best friend give you a hug for no reason?"  
  
Shaking his head Harry turned into an always-smiling Ron. "What no hug for me?" he asked   
playfully.  
  
Hitting him on the shoulder with her fist Hermione laughed, "That's what you get you big   
brute, now why are you tormenting Lavender again?"  
  
Harry smirked, Hermione never approved of Ron's treatment of girls but she and Ron had   
come with this neutral truce that they wouldn't interfere with each other's relationship.   
Though Ron has crossed that line continuously by scaring away potential boyfriends for   
her, Hermione kept her side of the bargain.  
  
"Well you see Hermione," said Ron as he feinted a look of deep thought, "Lav was trying   
to get to know me again and well I'm allowing her the chance tonight."   
  
"You mean you have a corner picked out?" teased Harry.  
  
Ron at least had the decency to blush as he looked at his two friends, "You guys are   
always on my case," giving both his famous sly smile and a wink, "Of course I do it's   
the one near the Astronomy tower."  
  
"You mean the one where you dragged Pavati to?" asked Hermione amused.  
  
Nodding Ron turned around, "Laugh at my expense but tonight at least I won't be alone."  
  
Laughing Hermione slipped her arm into Harry's, "Let's go to class."  
  
Nodding Harry looked at his towering friend, "Let's go Ron, or as Hermione says, you   
big brute, make a path for us."  
  
"Yes sir, Prefects sir and ma'am," said Ron saluting as he began to walk towards class   
again.  
  
"So how's your day going?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not bad," said Hermione leaning closer to Harry she sighed, "you where right though   
Harry, I booked myself up again though with all the clubs I'm supervising and classes   
I'm taking I barely have any free time again."  
  
"What about our deal?" asked Harry concerned.  
  
"Don't worry I set aside two free periods every night like you guys so I can spend them   
with you two," said Hermione looking into Harry's eyes, "You guys are the most important   
people in my life I'm not going to ignore you two for the entire year."  
  
"Well during the third, fourth, and fifth year, we occasionally did," quipped Ron.  
  
"That was because you ignored me!" protested Hermione.  
  
"Details, details," said Ron with a laugh, "Don't worry Hermione this year will be   
different, we won't ignore each other."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep," said Harry smiling.  
  
"No, I mean it Harry, even if I hate both of you two and can't stand the sight of   
you guys. I'll still spend those two periods with you two," said Ron proudly, "I'll   
just be yelling or sulking for the entire two periods."  
  
With a laugh the trio walked to their potion class with the warmth that they had each   
other.  
  
*******************************  
  
Draco watched as a Slytherin first year slowly picked up his books, every year it was   
the same thing. Slytherin first year, usually the weakest one, the one that didn't   
show enough Slytherin ideas, or if they were a muggle born would be picked on. Abused   
and pushed they usually never returned for the second year. The Prefects of Slytherin   
usually looked away because it was tradition and Professor Snape never knew because he   
only knew what the Prefects told him. Draco studied the poor Slytherin first year, blond   
hair, with blue eyes, the boy was doing his best. He already took the abuse of the first   
day with good grace but Draco could tell that the boy was cracking. Away from home the   
twelve-year-old boy was scared and with no one helping him, he was being pushed around   
even by the first year Slytherin. Last year the first year lasted a month before she   
broke down to cry. Draco smiled she had a strong character, this new boy was nothing   
like her, he looked like he was going to break down crying any time now. He sighed at   
least it was only two first years this year, when it came down to it he never liked   
this tradition but he never stopped it. He always thought it was a waste of energy, but   
as the Prefect before him said, they had to keep the Slytherin house pure.  
  
Sighing the first year finally got his books together into a neat pile, lifting them he   
started down the hall again. Suddenly he felt a shove from behind and heard a laugh as   
he went sprawling to the floor, turning around he saw his attacker, Goyle was his name   
or was it Crabbe, it didn't really matter thought the boy he couldn't tell the two apart.   
Slowly the boy closed his eyes he started to cry, he didn't know why everything was not   
turning out right. He hadn't done anything wrong but he was being picked on, even his   
friend Talia was being picked on but she wasn't around she had been able to get away.   
A shadow fell on him, flinching he expected another attack. Instead he felt a comforting   
warm hand on his shoulder, opening his eyes he found himself looking into a beautiful   
fifth year and Talia. With flaming red hair her dark robes had Red lining which meant   
she was a Gryffindor.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked smiling.  
  
Shaking his head he started to cry again.  
  
"Shhh," she murmured as she gathered him up in a hug. Rocking him back and forth he   
sobbed in her arms. "What's your name dear?"  
  
"Thomas," he whimpered.  
  
"Well Thomas," she said smiling, "my name is Ginny, your friend Talia came and got me."  
  
Looking up in surprise Thomas whispered, "Why are you helping us were Slytherin you're a   
Gryffindor."  
  
Smiling Ginny hugged him, "You're a first year, you need some help I'm here to help you."  
  
"What are you doing Weasley?" asked a cold voice.  
  
Looking up Ginny saw Draco Malfoy standing over her, "I'm helping a few first year."  
  
"They're Slytherin," said Draco coldly.  
  
"Do you want to take care of him?" she asked lightly.  
  
"Why should I?" sneered Draco, "they're muggle born and they barely shows any Slytherin   
spirit."  
  
"Then I will," said Ginny smiling, turning to Thomas, "Let's get your books and help you   
to your class then I'll meet you and Talia afterwards okay."  
  
Nodding Thomas wiped away his tears and began to gather his books with Talia.  
  
"What are you going to do with them?" asked Draco.  
  
"I'm going to take them with my cubs," said Ginny.  
  
"No, you cannot they're Slytherin," said Draco as he turned, "They will stay with   
Slytherin."  
  
"You don't want them," said Ginny, "I do I'll take them."  
  
Draco turned around quickly, "I said you can't take them, the conversation is over Weasley"  
  
"Draco you're being unreasonable," said Ginny, "I'll talk to Professor Snape and   
McGonagall. I'm sure we can work something out."  
  
Draco stood back stunned, not only was someone arguing with him, it was a Weasley but   
she also used his first name, nobody used his first name. Grabbing Ginny arm he glared   
at her, "You can't do this Weasley."  
  
Suddenly Draco found lift him by the robes till his feet weren't touching the ground.   
Turning his head to face his attacker, he found himself looking into a face that had the   
same colour of his hair.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy," growled Ron, "You know laying an hand on my sister is off   
limits to you."  
  
"Ron!" commanded Harry, "put him down."  
  
Turning his head Ron stared at Harry seconds passed as Harry and Ron had a staring match.   
Looking back he saw Draco's bodyguards, Goyle and Crabbe take up positions to pounce on   
him. In the past they would just pull out their wands and start hexing each other. But   
lately since they were larger fist cuffs were more to their liking again. Calculating in   
his head Ron still believed he was in good odds, Crabbe and Goyle were Slytherin's beaters   
but he was still bigger then both of them. He could take both of them while Harry took on   
Malfoy. However Harry wanted to resolve this peacefully, so with a sigh Ron put Draco   
down, smoothing out Draco's robes Ron stood back, "Sorry about that Malfoy, I shouldn't   
have done that, I should have just ripped out your arms and beat you with them."  
  
Pushing Ron back with one hand, Harry stood toe to toe with Draco, "What do you want   
Malfoy, you know putting your hands on a Gryffindor is dangerous."  
  
"Tell that to Ginny," said Draco coldly as he straightened his hair, "she's messing with   
two of my first years."  
  
"What are you doing Ginny?" asked Hermione looking at Ginny curiously.  
  
Ginny stood with two first years Slytherin holding her hands on either side of her. "Well   
Talia," began Ginny nodding at the little girl, "bumped into me down the hall crying, so   
when I asked what was wrong she said that her friend was in trouble. So I came to take a   
look."  
  
Sighing Hermione looked at her two friends that was the problem with Ginny she could   
never turn down a person who needed help, especially when it came from a first year.   
"Ginny they are not cubs, they're Slytherin first years, we don't take care of them.   
The Slytherin's are suppose to look after their own first years."  
  
Looking at the ground Ginny whispered, "I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall and   
Snape, about them."  
  
Nodding Hermione put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, looking at the two tear streaked first   
years she sighed, "Well whatever you want Ginny, Harry and I'll back you up if you need   
to talk to McGonagall, but Snape your on your own."  
  
Smiling Ginny looked at the trio, "Thank-you."  
  
"Is that okay with you Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
Draco scowled, looking at Ginny he knew his answer, but instead he heard himself saying,   
"If she gets Professor Snape to agree with her plans then I don't see a problem."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron's eyes widened in surprise, Draco turned away quickly to walk   
into class.  
  
"Draco?" called Ginny tentatively.  
  
Turning around Draco looked at Ginny disturbed on what he had said.  
  
"Thank-you," Ginny said warmly.  
  
Turning quickly Draco quickly walked into Potion's class shaking, "What the bloody hell   
was that?" he thought, "Why did I bloody agreed to allow Ginny to do that."  
  
Ron turned to his sister, "Well get those two to class we'll talk about his later," he   
said gruffly but his eyes was filled with love for his sister, "and Gin, if he ever comes   
near you again, let me know... He won't know his arse from his head."  
  
Smiling at Ron, Ginny lead the two Slytherins to their class.  
  
"That was a change," said Harry opening Potion Class's door, "Draco agreeing with   
something a Gryffindor, a Weasley said."  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, your late," said a cold voice, "Ten points   
each from Gryffindor."  
  
Sighing Ron stepped passed Harry into class, "Something's don't." 


	3. Everything In Order?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by   
JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury   
Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No   
money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author Notes: Thanx to my Beta Readers: moodyflower  
Lara aka Rose  
Steffanie  
Rudydh18  
  
Everything in Order?  
  
Hermione sighed as she lied down on the sofa, it was a Friday so it meant   
that tomorrow was the start of the weekend. She wasn't one to complain but she   
sure was looking forwards to the break. Smiling to herself she looked around the   
room, one of the perks of being a Prefect was having their own room, but what was   
great about having two best friends was that since Ron was the Quidditch Captain he   
got a room too. But since Ron and Harry wanted to have a room for just the three   
of them to hang out they decided to convert Ron's room to a sort of `club house' as   
Ron put it. So Harry and Ron were roommates, this left Ron's room to be furnished.   
Hearing a grunt and a pound against the door Hermione got up from the sofa. Walking   
to the door she opened it to see Ron holding a couch by himself.  
  
Laughing Hermione looked at him with amusement, "Where did you get that?"  
  
"For your information Mione," said Ron taking in a deep breath, "This couch is not   
light, so if you kindly get out of the way, I'll set it down and I'll tell you how I   
came across this couch."  
  
Smiling Hermione stepped out of the way, Ron grimacing staggered into the room with   
the couch placing it down. Ron smiled stepping back from the couch, "Isn't this   
great Hermione this couch is the solution to everything."  
  
Amused Hermione decided to play along, "Of course Ron I can see how this beautiful   
couch which by the way with it's dark brown colour that is the same as things you   
see in the toilet is the solution to all our problems."  
  
Giving Hermione a wry look Ron shook his head, "Hermione don't you understand what   
this couch means, it's a bed couch."  
  
"Bed couch?" Hermione asked curiously, "what of all of Hogwarts is that?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," said Ron scratching his head, "Harry just said that the couch can   
turn into a bed and that meant if we couldn't stand each other one of us could sleep here."  
  
"Oh, a folding bed couch," Hermione said amused, "you still haven't answer the question   
of where of all of Hogwarts did you drag this up from."  
  
"Oh well," began Ron as he turned red in embarrassment, "we kind of stole it."  
  
"Stole it!" Hermione shouted her voice rising a few octaves.  
  
"Well technically we didn't steal," explained Ron quickly, "it's more on the line we found   
it not being used so we borrowed it."  
  
"Where Ron," Hermione said squeezing her temples with her fingers.  
  
"Well you know the basement where Flich keeps all the old furniture and stuff?"  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"We did," said Ron shrugging, "I really don't see the problem, I think we're doing   
the school a favour you know reusing and stuff."  
  
Shaking her head she fell onto the ugly couch, looking up at Ron who was grinning   
from ear to ear, she smiled, "At least it's comfortable."  
  
Nodding Ron sank into the couch beside her, sighing in content, "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron," Hermione said with her eyes closed.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"It's kind of personal."  
  
Opening her eyes Hermione turned to Ron who was beat red, "Ron you are one of my best   
friend, I've never kept secrets from you... Actually that's not right, well I do tell   
you everything... Well come to think about it, that isn't right either.... Bloody hell   
you know what I'm talking about Ron ask and I'll tell you."  
  
Ron turned to face Hermione giving a disarming smile, "Hermione why are you still single?"  
  
Hermione sat back looking surprise, "Well I've never really thought about it, but   
partly it's because you usually frighten any boy who has the hopes to ask me out."   
Looking at Ron nervously, "Ron can I ask you a question?"  
  
Nodding Ron held up a hand as if taking an oath, "Fair is fair ask away Hermione."  
  
"Do you like me Ron, I mean like more then a friend?"  
  
Smiling Ron sighed in relief, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that, and   
yes I like you more then a friend."  
  
"I don't believe you just said that," said Hermione shocked.  
  
"Believe it Hermione," said Ron truthfully, "I love you..."  
  
Hermione stood up from the couch, "You... you love me?"  
  
Nodding Ron stood up putting his hands on her shoulder, "I love you Hermione Granger   
and you've always known that... You're like a sister to me." With that Ron gave   
Hermione a hug.  
  
Laughing Hermione squeezed Ron, "Oh you devil, you were playing with me."  
  
"What you thought I've fallen in love with you?" said Ron, "Romantically I mean."  
  
Nodding Hermione wiped away tears from her eyes.  
  
"I thought I had but then during fourth year, I noticed you looking a certain way at a   
certain boy," said Ron slyly.  
  
Hermione paled, "You didn't."  
  
Ron smiled, "Don't worry Mione your secret is safe with me. But why don't you tell him?"  
  
"Because he's so dense and naïve," Hermione said as she fell back onto the couch, "But   
then that's one of the reason I love him."  
  
Raising eyebrow Ron looked at Hermione shocked, "Love?"  
  
Hermione grabbed a pillow and covered her face and groaned, "I've fallen in love with a   
boy that has every girl in the school chasing after him."  
  
"Sink me," Ron said as he sat down.  
  
"You won't tell him?" asked Hermione hidden behind the pillow.  
  
"No, Mione, I won't, I promise," said Ron still shocked.  
  
"Speaking of that boy," said Hermione with the pillow muffling her voice, "where is he."  
  
Ron broke into a big grin, "Well I told him if I had to carry the couch by myself, he had   
to carry the pool table."  
  
"You didn't?" Hermione said pulling down the pillow quickly.  
  
"Oh but I did," Ron said smiling.  
  
Hermione laughed as she threw the pillow at Ron, "You're a prat you know that."  
  
Nodding Ron laughed.  
  
Then came a knocking on the window, both Ron and Hermione looked at each other, looking   
at the window they both got up from the sofa and flung the window open. There sat a   
smiling Harry on his Firebolt a pool table floating behind him, flying in Harry levitated   
the pool table into the middle of the room. "That was easy," Harry said happily.  
  
Ron face fell, "You cheated."  
  
"You never said we couldn't use magic now could we," said Harry amused, sitting down   
comfortably on the couch, Harry sighed contently, "So what were you two talking about?"  
  
Looking at each other Hermione and Ron picked up a pillow and threw.  
  
********************  
  
Ginny sighed as she finished copying the notes from the book. Leaning back she looked   
around the library. Colin Creevey was no where to be seen, she sighed even though she   
liked Colin he was a bit annoying at times she thought, smiling quietly to herself she   
usually got angry at her older brother about scaring boys away but Colin was one of   
those boys that Ginny was happy that he scared away. A shadow fell over her and her   
books looking up she saw a pale face with platinum hair that was slicked back.   
"Draco," she said giving him a nod, "where's your bodyguards?"  
  
"I left them at the door, I wanted to congratulate you Weasley," said Draco Malfoy coldly.  
  
"About what?" asked Ginny smiling.  
  
"Talking to McGonagall and Snape was an idea but going to Dumbledore now that was a well   
played game. I never expected you to have the nerves to do that," said Draco.  
  
"You said you didn't want them," said Ginny amused, "Now you don't have to deal with them,   
they will stay with the Gryffindors for now, until we have another sorting."  
  
Shaking with fury Draco placed his arms down against the table, leaning close to Ginny   
till they were an inch apart, "I should have known, they were chosen to be Slytherin you   
accepting them into Gryffindor is an insult to the traditions of Hogwarts. But then   
what else do I expect from a Weasley."  
  
Ginny heart started to pound as she stared into the Draco's grey eyes, "Why am I feeling   
like this," thought Ginny as she felt herself blush, breaking eye contact she looked   
out the window, "Please... Draco leave me alone," she whispered.  
  
Draco lost himself in her eyes her large brown eyes seem to peer right into his soul.   
His heart pounded, he found he couldn't tear his eyes from Ginny. Then she broke   
contact, taking a deep breath he felt his stomach clenching up as she looked out the   
window, "God," thought Draco, "she has changed, she's beautiful."  
  
Then he heard Ginny whimper out, "Please... Draco leave me alone."   
  
Draco drew back as if he was struck, "What's wrong Weaseley, not so tough when your   
brother isn't here to protect you are you?" he sneered.  
  
Ginny eyes blazed to life, standing up she looked at Draco coldly, "I don't need my   
brother to protect me, especially from you. God you think you're so special like   
you're the grand king of this school but all you are is a bully. A simple one, Goyle   
and Crabbe can do your job, there isn't anything special to you is there?"  
  
Ginny's rebuke struck Draco like hot spikes though his heart, taking a threatening   
step towards her Draco glared at her, "Oh and what about you Weaseley? You mother   
the first years needing them to find you a place in the school. If you didn't have   
them you'd be nothing. You act like they need you but you probably need them more   
because without them you wouldn't have a place would you, and we all know how you   
feel about not having a place. Look around Ginny you spend your time in the Library   
and with those first years not with friends. Oh yes, now I remember you don't have   
any friends."  
  
Ginny shook feeling tears coming close she shook her head, "I'm not going to lose   
it in front of Malfoy," she thought. "Oh and how about you Malfoy talking about   
friends I don't see you having any. All you have is Goyle and Crabbe and they're   
more like pets to you then friends."  
  
"At least I have them, I have a place in this school!" Draco yelled, "You don't   
have a place you don't even have an identity, you are forever a shadow to your brothers!"  
  
"What I expected from a Malfoy!" shouted Ginny angrily, "you don't understand that   
making a place, doesn't mean you have to need the entire school to know you. Just   
people who matter and at least when people remember me they will smile instead of   
sneering about a insolent little brat."  
  
"Brat? People fear me Weasley," sneered Draco, "people tremble when they see me   
I am power!"  
  
Ginny let out a laugh, "No you're only a boy who is unsure of himself, that needs   
to feel important, that needs a friend."  
  
Laughing Draco looked at Ginny, "No... No I don't, but I can see you need a friend.   
You need people Weasley and sad thing is people don't need you. Your just a burden   
always a burden to people." With that he left the room sweeping his cape behind him.  
  
Ginny let out a breath, looking at Draco's back as he stormed out of the library   
she realized that she felt regret as well as relief of Draco's leaving.  
  
****************************  
  
Draco stared into the fireplace in his room, angrily he threw another piece of wood   
into the blazing fire. Ginny Weasley, Ginny of all people made him feel bested.   
Not only that she was a girl, a fifth year, a Gryffindor, a Weasley! "Dammit!" he   
shouted as he threw another piece of wood into the fire. Why couldn't he stop   
thinking about her, there was just something about her like he was under a spell.   
His stomach clinches when he sees her, his heart starts to pound, and his palms   
get sweaty. His never felt this way in front of any girl, hell most of the time   
it was the girl who describe that they had these feelings when seeing him. Glaring   
at the mirror he shook with anger his hair was in disarray from his continues combing   
his hand through his hair. Slumping into the couch in front of the fireplace, he   
closed his eyes, only to see Ginny Weasley smiling.  
  
****************************  
  
Shaking Ginny sat patiently in Hermione's room, she was still crying from what Draco   
had said to her. Even though years have past there was some things that she   
still suffered from, insecurity was one of them. Always being in the shadow of   
her brothers didn't help, now Ron was making a name for himself wasn't helping.   
She was probably the only Weasley that was never going to amount to anything, crying   
she curled up to the fetal position and waited. As she waited she couldn't help   
her mind kept bringing up Draco like he was some obsession. She started to wonder   
what he was doing right that moment, probably gloating about how much pain he caused   
her. Shaking with fear as much as pain she couldn't believe that the one thing she   
wanted most of all was to just see him again.  
  
****************************  
  
The door swung open revealing Hermione and Harry carrying stacks of books arguing.   
"You know Mione, when you asked me to help you pick out a few books for class I   
didn't expect to be pulling out the library."  
  
"Laugh it up Harry," Hermione teased, "but you still have to help me carry the   
books you promised."  
  
"I should have been like Ron and just kept playing wizard's chess even though I   
would have been trumpted," grunted Harry as he placed the heavy set of books onto   
the table. "at least I wouldn't regret it."  
  
"Fine Harry, next time I won't ask for your help," snapped Hermione.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione surprised, placing a hand on her shoulder he gently   
turned her to face him, "Mione."  
  
Hermione looked away angrily.  
  
Sighing Harry gently turned Hermione face to face him, "Mione," he whispered.  
  
Hermione groaned in her head, Harry's voice always seem to have this ability to   
make her do whatever he wanted. Now that he was touching her skin she couldn't   
resist even when she was angry, allowing Harry's hand to move her, she stared deep   
into Harry's emerald eyes, her knees felt weak.  
  
"You know I don't regret this," whispered Harry, "I love spending time with you."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I know I don't know why I got so upset for."  
  
Harry stared at Hermione, his heart pounded so hard he was afraid it would burst   
out of his chest, with trembling lips Harry whispered, "Hermione... Mione... I   
have to tell you something."  
  
Hermione eyes widened, she felt the mood suddenly change, here stood a boy in front   
of her, but she didn't feel the usual friendship from him anymore. Instead it was   
replaced with something awkward, something exciting.  
  
"Hermione I think..." Harry took a deep breath, still trembling, "Hermione I..."  
  
A rustle from the bed made Harry and Hermione jump, turning quickly towards the bed   
they noticed a person curled up in the fetal position.  
  
Harry looked at the fireplace in Hermione's room pointing with his right hand Harry   
spoke calmly, "Incendio."  
  
Immediately a fire roared to life filling the room with added warmth and light.  
  
Harry quickly sat on Hermione's bed brushing away the tangle of red hair it revealed   
Ginny's tear streaked face. Apparently she cried herself to sleep waiting for Hermione.   
Glancing up at Hermione, "Get Ron," commanded Harry.  
  
Nodding Hermione left quickly, turning to Ginny Harry gently shook her shoulder,   
"Ginny... Ginny," Harry whispered.  
  
Moaning Ginny eyes slowly opened, she smiled at the sight in front of her. "Harry!"   
cried Ginny as she wrapped here arms around her friend.  
  
Returning Ginny's hug Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, "What happened Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh you can still tell I was crying?" asked Ginny rubbing her face.  
  
The door to Hermione's room flung open loudly as a towering Ron ran in, "Okay Ginny   
who was it?" demanded Ron.  
  
Taken aback Ginny sank deeper into Harry's arms, "Who what?"  
  
"Who made you cry?" asked Hermione gently stepping from behind Ron.  
  
Looking at her angry brother to a concern face Harry, Ginny looked down shaking her   
head, "Nothing I just wanted my friends that's all, I just got a crying spell."  
  
Harry smiled hugging Ginny he whispered, "It's alright Ginny were here."  
  
Hermione felt a familiar pang in her heart, whenever Harry had his arms around any girl   
she always felt jealous. Shaking away the feeling she tore her eyes from the painful   
sight to look into the fireplace.  
  
Ron gently picked her sister up, cradling her like a baby he hugged her, "Ginny you   
know I wasn't angry at you."  
  
Kissing Ron on the cheek Ginny smiled, "I know you just wanted to smash whoever or   
whatever was hurting me."  
  
Rolling her eyes Hermione turned to her friends smiling, "That's the Ron we love,   
always going in smashing first."  
  
Nodding Ron blushed, "Well how about a game of pool?"  
  
"Pool?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes, it's a Muggles game," explained Harry smiling, "we found one in the basement   
and thought it would be great for our club house."  
  
Ginny smiled, "Thank-you for the invite but I feel tired now, I think I'll go to bed."  
  
"I'll carry you to your room," said Ron.  
  
"Piggy back?" asked Ginny amused.  
  
"Piggy back," agreed Ron.  
  
Climbing onto Ron's back Ginny laughed like a two year old, "Let's go!"  
  
Smiling Ron looked at his two other friends, "I'll catch you two later, I might have   
to read her a bed time story."  
  
Laughing Hermione and Harry smiled at Ginny, "Goodnight Ginny."  
  
Nodding Ginny wrapped her arms around Ron's neck almost falling asleep.  
  
With that the two Weasley left the room, Hermione and Harry turned to face each   
other. Suddenly the room seemed much smaller then usual. "Umm... Harry?" began   
Hermione.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What were you going to say to me a few minutes ago?" asked Hermione shyly.  
  
Harry flushed with embarrassment, backing away from Hermione, "Umm... Nothing   
Mione never mind I was just going to say I think you need to lighten your class load."  
  
Hermione eyes narrowed, "Thank-you Harry I'll keep that in mind," Hermione said coldly.  
  
Nodding Harry looked at the open door to Hermione's room, "Want to join me for a game   
of pool?"  
  
Sighing Hermione looked down, "Sorry Harry I shouldn't have gotten angry it's just...   
Never mind Harry, no I have work to do."  
  
Disappointed Harry nodded, kissing Hermione on the head, "I'll see you tomorrow," said   
Harry quietly with that the boy of her dreams walked out closing the door.  
  
Sinking to the floor Hermione closed her eyes, touching her forehead where Harry had   
kissed her she felt tears swell up in her eyes.  
  
*************************************  
  
In the clubhouse Harry punched the stonewall in frustration, "Why can't I tell her?"   
he asked himself, "I nearly did today but then, NO, I had to screw it up. Instead   
I tell her to lighten up her course load? God I'm an idiot." Harry punched the   
wall for the second time angrily.  
  
"I don't think the wall got the idea yet, hit it again Harry," came an amused voice.  
  
Turning around Harry saw Ron quietly closing the door behind him as he stepped   
in, "Oh, hey Ron."  
  
Nodding Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Mind if I ask why you were so interested   
in destroying that stone wall with your fist?"  
  
Harry sighed lying down on the couch, "It's Hermione."  
  
Sitting down Ron gave Harry a wry look, "Isn't it always?"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Harry surprised, "Never mind, no it's just   
that I don't know she seems to get angry at anything I do."  
  
"What did you do?" asked Ron quietly.  
  
"I don't know I just say something stupid but she takes offence to it," said Harry   
frustrated, "God she's such a prat you know, but..."  
  
Ron leaned closer to Harry, "But?"  
  
"But I think I love her," said Harry in a resigned voice.  
  
Leaning back Ron brain ran through quickly, "What the hell do I do now?" he asked himself.  
  
Harry nervously looked at Ron, "Ron.... Say something will you, I just admitted one of   
my biggest secrets to you."  
  
"Sink me," said Ron quietly, hearing it come from Hermione and Harry was different from   
having suspicion about their feelings. Ron shook his head, "What are you going to   
do Harry?"  
  
"Well," began Harry slowly, "I almost told her today but then I became stupid."  
  
Laughing quietly Ron tried to look sympathetic at Harry, "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know Ron," said Harry studying the ceiling, "it hurts when I'm not with her."   
Glancing at Ron Harry looked like he was going to cry, "but when she's angry at me I   
feel like my world is falling apart."  
  
Ron studied his friend in silence, "You think you're in love with her?"  
  
Harry thought for a second looking into the fireplace, "I am totally devoted to her,   
I love her more then living."  
  
Ron nodded patting Harry on the shoulder, "Then you have only one thing to do."  
  
Harry nodded slowly, "Ron how do you tell a girl you love her?"  
  
Ron sat back in surprise, "Harry I've never told a girl I love her."  
  
"Never? How come they keep trying to go out with you?"  
  
Ron rubbed his chin, "Well actually I think it's because they believe that I will   
say those words to them."  
  
"Thanks Ron," said Harry as he got up from the couch, "I'm heading to bed."  
  
"Sure Harry, I got to go meet Lavender anyways," Ron said smiling.  
  
"Don't stay up too late."  
  
"Oh you know I will Harry," said Ron confidently 


	4. The First Confession

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK   
Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books,   
Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is   
being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author Notes: Thanx to my Beta Readers: moodyflower  
Steffanie  
Rudydh18  
  
  
  
The First Confession  
  
Hermione was working in her nightgown trying to concentrate on the essay she was   
writing about the difference between muggle living and the magical world. Throwing   
down her quill in frustration, she slumped on her desk head between her arms.   
She couldn't concentrate on anything, her thoughts kept going back to how she got   
angry at Harry and the kiss on her forehead. She found herself wondering why she   
kept getting angry at Harry, it was normal for Harry to say something stupid and   
in retrospect it wasn't like he said anything mean to her. Why was she getting angry   
at him all the time? "Because you want him to just tell you he loves you," came a   
voice in Hermione's head.  
  
To tell her that he loved her, hmm... it would be a good reason, but why did she   
get angry.  
  
"Because this is going on for years and you just want him to be yours," said the   
voice. Shaking her head she looked out the window at the moon, "I do want him to   
be mine," she whispered to herself, "Then why don't I tell him?"  
  
"Because your just as scared," said the voice.  
  
A knock on the door woke Hermione up from her thoughts, "Who is it?" she called.  
  
"Me," came Harry's voice in resignation.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Hermione as she pulled on a bathrobe, opening the door she   
saw Harry's face in remorse. Hermione could feel tears nearly gathering into her   
eyes, "I'm not going to lose it in front of him," resolved Hermione as she pushed   
the feelings away.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
Not trusting her own voice she stepped aside, allowing Harry to enter her room.  
  
Walking in as if he carried the weight of the world Harry waited till Hermione   
closed the door. Looking at Harry expectantly she waited.  
  
"Hermione I have to tell you something," Harry began, taking a step closer to Hermione.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione apprehensive, for some reason the usual large room seemed to shrink.  
  
  
"I've fallen in love," said Harry taking another step towards Hermione.  
  
"Who?" asked Hermione taking a step back.  
  
"It's a girl that I've know for a long time," said Harry taking another step.  
  
"Who?" asked Hermione taking another step back.  
  
"I first thought I loved her like a sister," said Harry taking another step.  
  
Nodding Hermione closed her eyes trying to will the tears away, taking another   
step back she nodded, "So?"  
  
"She means the world to me," whispered Harry taking another step.  
  
"What do you want me to do Harry?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes, she tried   
to take another step away but found her back on the wall. She could feel Harry's   
breath on her cheeks as she turned away from his eyes.  
  
"I want you to tell me," said Harry softly taking another step, now inches away from   
Hermione he put his arms out against the wall effectively cutting Hermione off from   
escape, "Do I have a chance?"  
  
"I don't know Harry," Hermione cried angrily as tears flowed down her cheeks, "if you   
love her why don't you ask her, she's down in the fifth years dorm."  
  
"Wha?" asked Harry surprised, his heart felt like breaking from Hermione face filled   
with anguish and tears.  
  
"Go away Harry," Hermione cried closing her eyes, "if you love her why are you   
tormenting me?"  
  
Now looking at it in retrospect Harry still didn't know what possessed him to do it   
but suddenly he found himself kissing Hermione. One minute he was going to try reason   
with Hermione but instead he found himself pressing his lips against hers. For a   
heartbeat Harry Potter, seven time defeater of Voldemort, was more scared then   
anytime in his entire life.  
  
Surprised Hermione opened her eyes, a heartbeat passed Hermione wrapped her arms   
around Harry clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping her alive.  
  
A heartbeat passed, Harry felt Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck,   
wrapping his arms around her Harry clung on knowing that if he let go it would be   
the biggest mistake of his life.  
A heartbeat passed and Hermione kissed Harry back with all the passion that six   
years have built up.  
  
A heartbeat passed and Harry's sense was filled with the girl that he had longed   
for six years.  
  
A heartbeat passed Hermione moaned allowing Harry's tongue to pass her lips, there   
they met intertwining with passion.  
  
A heartbeat passed Harry could feel Hermione hands pulling up his shirt slipping her   
hands onto his back.  
  
A heartbeat passed Hermione felt her bathrobe slipping off, Harry's hands on her back.  
  
A heartbeat passed Harry and Hermione was on her bed.  
  
A heartbeat passed Hermione and Harry broke their kiss panting for air.  
  
Looking into each other's eyes, they both knew what true love meant.  
  
"Hermione," said Harry quietly, scared that if he raised his voice it would all   
disappear like a dream, "Hemroine, I love you."  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she stared into Harry's eyes, "I love you too Harry," she   
whispered.  
  
Smiling Harry kissed Hermione.  
  
************************  
  
Invited Unwanted Dreams  
  
Ginny tossed in her bed as she dreamed, she was outside in Hogwarts staring out onto   
the lake. She was cold looking around she noticed the ground was covered in snow,   
she was wearing only her nightgown. Rubbing her arms she looked out again to the   
lake, waiting...  
  
Suddenly a warm cloak wrapped around her, turning around she looked into a smiling   
face. His platinum hair was parted down the middle, his grey eyes were filled with   
love as he smiled.  
  
"Draco," she murmured as she laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Draco said softly, kissing her on the head he wrapped his arms   
around her.  
  
Ginny looked up smiling, "So kay."  
  
Draco smiled leaning down, Ginny closed her eyes tilting her head.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes in surprise she was covered in cold sweat looking around   
frantically. It was dark, her roommates slept soundly around her. Looking at her   
shaking hands she began to wonder, why Draco of all people. Closing her eyes she   
remembered who Draco Malfoy was and then she remembered what her dream wanted, laying   
her head down she began to cry in silence.  
  
***********************  
  
Draco tossed up he found himself reaching for something in the dark, "Ginny," was the   
first words out of his mouth. Looking around he saw the dying embers in the fireplace,   
shaking his head he felt like screaming, "Why Ginny?" he asked himself, "all the girls   
in all of Hogwarts, it had to be a Gryffindor, a Weasley." Draco closed his eyes in   
frustration, picking up a glass from the nightstand beside him he threw it with all   
his might against the wall.  
  
***********************  
  
The Morning After...  
  
Harry slipped into his room quietly, slipping off his shirt, he fell onto his bed   
smiling like an idiot. His reverence was shattered by a clapping noise from the   
second bed in the room. Sitting up he saw Ron fully dressed sitting on the bed   
with the biggest smile on his face.  
  
"Oh Ron, your awake," said Harry sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, yes I am," said Ron amused, "I got in before you did, in fact I got in yesterday   
night, where were you?"  
  
"The showers?" said Harry.  
  
"That's why your bed hadn't been used?" teased Ron, "and your hair isn't wet? Not   
to mention your wearing the same clothes you were wearing yesterday night."  
  
Flushing with embarrassment Harry looked down, "I was with her."  
  
"I kind of assumed that," said Ron, "is there anything you want to confess?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron curiously, "Like what?"  
  
"You know...," began Ron.  
  
"Know what?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"Oh... You don't," said Ron surprised, "ummm... Harry do you know the birds and the bees?"  
  
"Bird and the bees?" asked Harry, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh... umm..." Ron looked around the room uncomfortable, "Do you know what people do   
on honeymoons?"  
  
"Oh... Oh!" said Harry surprised, "those birds and bees."  
  
Nodding his head in relief Ron sighed, "Yes Harry."  
  
"No," said Harry carefully, "we didn't."  
  
"Well then what the bloody hell did you do all night?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well," said Harry scratching his head, "we kissed, talked, snogged, then we fell asleep."  
  
"Surprisingly I believe you," said Ron leaning back onto his bed.  
  
Harry sighed, "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
Nodding Ron stood up I'll wait for you two in the common room. As Ron left the room he   
could hear Harry humming a happy tune.  
  
**************************  
  
As Ron descended down the stairs he saw a person already there, surprised he called   
out, "Hey."  
  
The person turned away from the fireplace looking up the stairs revealing Ginny sitting   
on the couch, "Hey."  
  
"Ginny what are you doing up it's six in the morning," said Ron surprised.  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Why?" asked Ron concerned.  
  
"Dreams," said Ginny looking away.  
  
"What kind of dreams?" probed Ron, as he tried to catch his sister's eyes.  
  
"Just dreams," said Ginny averting her eyes from Ron.  
  
"You're not telling me something," stated Ron.  
  
Nodding Ginny looked at her brother sadly, "I know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Smiling Ginny closed her eyes, "Because Ron you'll just do something that would make   
me feel worst."  
  
"Oh," said Ron lightly, "can you talk to someone else?"  
  
Opening up her eyes surprised Ginny studied her brother, "You're not upset?"  
  
Shaking his head Ron smiled, "No, Ginny I know the temper I have, promise you'll talk   
to someone about it."  
  
Smiling Ginny hugged her brother, "I promise."  
  
"Good now if we wait a few minutes Harry and Hermione will finish their showers and   
then we can catch an early breakfast and have time for a walk," said Ron.  
  
***************************  
  
Hermione pulled on her pink turtleneck, straightening her hair she smiled giddily   
at the mirror. "You look wonderful dear," said the mirror, "However if you don't   
wipe that smile off your face the school will know that your dating Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione's mouth kicked up slightly, "Quiet you."   
  
A small knock came from the door, "Coming," she called.  
  
Opening the door revealed Harry standing smiling at Hermione. Hermione's eyes wandered   
down Harry, Harry was wearing a white T-shirt with a dark green jumper, which brought   
out his eyes she noticed. "Hey," said Harry as he leaned in capturing Hermione mouth.  
  
Hermione lost herself in the kiss like yesterday, her senses was filled with Harry,   
mustering all her will power she slowly pushed Harry away, "Harry," she panted.  
  
"Yes?" asked Harry concerned.  
  
"We need to talk," Hermione said trying not to look into his eyes.  
  
Harry looked confused but nodded, closing the door behind him he gave her an   
encouraging smile, "Go on."  
  
"Don't get angry please," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"I promise," said Harry encouragingly.  
  
"We need to keep this secret," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Secret?"  
  
"Secret," confirmed Hermione, "I don't want another incident like the fourth year."  
  
Harry sighed running his hand through his hair, "I agree Mione but it's going to be hard."  
  
"What do you mean hard?" asked Hermione, "All we have to do is make we don't do anything   
unless we're alone."  
  
Harry smiled at her, "Come here," he said pulling her till she was an inch away from him.  
  
Looking away from Harry's eyes Hermione could feel her heartbeat, her ears and face   
flushed from being close to Harry. She tried to keep her mind on other concerns but   
she could feel Harry's breath on her cheek.  
  
"Mione," said Harry quietly, "look at me."  
  
Hermione slowly moved her eyes to look into Harry's eyes, suddenly she found her arms   
around Harry, pressing her lips gently against his. Hermione lost herself to the kiss,   
she could feel Harry's heart pounding as Harry's arms pulled Hermione closer.  
  
Sighing regretfully Harry gently pulled away from Hermione, looking at the ground he   
smiled.  
  
Hermione eyes were wide she licked her lips looking at Harry, "This is going to be   
harder then I thought."  
  
Stroking Hermione's cheek Harry looked up his emerald eyes bright with joy, "I think   
we should take this one step at a time."  
  
"I don't want people to think I'm using this to be famous," protested Hermione, "I   
don't want people to think I'm just using you, I want to just be with you."  
  
Harry sighed resting his head against Hermione's forehead, "I know Hermione, I'm   
sorry... I'm so sorry, for this. But I'll do whatever you want, I'll keep it a secret."  
  
Hermione sighed, she hated they had to keep their relationship secret, "This is going   
to be hard isn't it."  
  
"It always is, but when have I've ever had an easy life," said Harry smiling, wrapping   
his arms around Hermione he rested his head on her shoulder, "I love you Hermione,   
my life has never been easy but you've always made it bearable."  
  
Pulling away Hermione stared into Harry, her eyes shining, "You always know what to   
say Harry," sighing she opened the door, "one step at a time."   
  
***********************  
  
Draco sat in the library, he didn't know why he was there, annoyed with himself he   
rubbed his eyes staring out of the window.  
  
"Malfoy," came a quiet voice.  
  
Turning around he stared into the eyes of the girl that haunted his dream. "What   
do you want Weasley?" he asked quietly unable to put the normal contempt in his voice.  
  
Ginny studied Draco, his grey eyes looked haunted, he had bags under his eyes like he   
didn't get a good sleep, his hair was no longer slicked back but was naturally parted   
down the middle. "I want to talk to you," she said quietly.  
  
"Why?" said Draco coldly, but it came out more of a resign voice.  
  
"I don't know," said Ginny looking away.  
  
Draco gave a small laugh, "You wanted to talk to me but you don't know why."  
  
Nodding Ginny closed her eyes, tears filled her eyes, "Draco..."  
  
Draco didn't know what happened when tears started to fall from Ginny, his heart felt   
like it was being pulled out from his chest. Reaching out he wiped away the tears   
gently, her skin was soft but surprisingly his hand tingled from touching her.  
  
Ginny eyes opened surprise, Draco's hand slowly wiped away her tears, it was warm but   
most surprisingly his touch was electrifying.  
  
Draco pulled his hand away in horror, "What are you doing to me?" he demanded.  
  
Ginny looked into Draco's eyes, "What do you mean?" she asked taking a step towards him.  
  
Draco took a step back, "Please, Ginny don't..."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, Draco had used her first name, "Draco..."  
  
Without another word Draco turned around and sprinted out of the library as fast as   
he could.  
  
***************************  
  
Draco stumbled out of the hall accidentally pushing a student over, stopping he noticed   
a first year girl slowly getting up trying to gather up her books. Draco bent down   
quickly helping her gather her books up, handing them to her, "Sorry," he apologized   
quietly.  
  
The Girl looked up in surprised, "Prefect Malfoy?"  
  
Draco stumbled back, "What's happening to me?" he thought, turning around he saw   
Crabbe and Goyle running towards him.  
  
"Everything alright boss?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Fine, I'm fine," said Draco, holding himself up with the wall.  
Crabbe grunted nodding his head at the wide eye first year girl Draco knocked over.  
  
"No, Crabbe she didn't do anything to me," said Draco holding his head.  
  
Crabbe snorted looking at Goyle concerned.  
  
"You want us to take care of her anyways?" asked Goyle nodding at the first year.  
  
At that point the first year took off running down the hall, getting away from the   
three Slytherins as fast as she could. Draco stared at her fleeting form looking at   
the gloating faces of Crabbe and Goyle he groaned.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stood watching Draco Malfoy as he slumped down the wall sitting on   
the floor, holding his head. Crabbe grunted looking around, tired.  
  
Draco raised his head looking at his two bodyguards, "You two are hungry?"  
  
Goyle shook his head, "Not really boss, were more worried about you, you don't look   
like yourself and you kind of ran from the library scared."  
  
"I wasn't scared," snapped Draco coldly.  
  
Crabbe grunted slapping his hand on Goyle's head.  
  
"Sorry boss," said Goyle rubbing his head.  
  
Draco face softened, "I know you two are hungry, aren't you two?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle glanced at each other, looking guiltily at Draco they both nodded.  
  
Standing up Draco smoothed out his cape, "Let's go, we'll catch a bite at Hogsmeat,   
my treat."  
  
Surprised Crabbe and Goyle followed Draco obediently.  
  
Draco smiled, Crabbe and Goyle may be like pets, but they are good pets.  
  
**********************  
  
Hogsmeat and All That  
  
"So where's Ginny?" asked Hermione as she pushed her food around her plate.  
  
"Don't know," said Ron as he shovelled more egg onto his plate.  
  
"I thought she was going to meet us for breakfast," said Harry as he topped off   
their goblets.  
  
"Well she said she wanted to take a few minutes to think," said Ron as he added   
ketchup to his eggs, "apparently she didn't get much sleep. Anyways she said   
she'll meet us later at the main gates to got to Hogsmeat."  
  
Poking at her plate Hermione yawned, "Wonder why she didn't get enough sleep."  
  
"I know why you didn't get enough sleep," said Ron smiling.  
  
Hermione blushed glancing at Harry in an accusingly `You told him?' stare.  
  
Coughing Harry grimaced, "Thanks Ron."  
  
Ron shrugged happily, "Actually I was awake when he tried to slip into bed."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione her eyes narrowing, "what did he tell you?"  
  
"The truth," said Ron, looking at Hermione's embarrassed face, Ron smiled, "Don't   
worry Harry didn't reveal any details. I'm just surprised how much of a gentlemen   
he was though."  
  
Hermione blushed smiling at Harry, "Yes he is, but Ron we're trying to keep it a secret."  
  
Ron eyes narrowed, "Secret? What the bloody hell for? The most eligible bachelor   
and bachelorette of the school have just hooked up."  
  
"We don't want another fourth year situation," whispered Hermione, "it's going to be   
hard enough to get through this year without having to deal with a pile of howlers   
everyday."  
  
Nodding Ron looked disappointed, "I understand, I'll keep it a secret, but I may   
have already told Ginny."  
  
"Good," said Hermione smiling, "I need a girlfriend to talk to about things that   
Harry does."  
  
Harry cleared his throat, "Excuse me, I'm still here."  
  
Ignoring Harry, Ron continued, "If you want Hermione I can give Harry some pointers   
on how to be more playful."  
  
Hermione eyes widened in surprise, "Don't you dare Ron, I like him the way he is.   
I don't want him picking up any of your bad habits."  
  
Harry sighed giving up he picked up his fork and continue to eat while his two best   
friends fought.  
  
  
**************************  
  
"Oh look at this," said Hermione staring into a shop.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Ron and Harry looked at each other confused then back   
at the object. Resting on a pedistal was a book, it's covers were worn, it's covers   
was a dark brown, one thing the book spoke volumes about was that it was old.   
"Ummm..., Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Ron," said Hermione her eyes still on the book.  
  
"It's just a book."  
  
Turning around angrily she looked at Ron in the eye, "Ron that book was written by one   
of the greatest wizard of all time, it's old and it contains knowledge that you probably   
won't ever know."  
  
Paling noticeably Ron nodded, "Okay Hermione, why don't you get it then?"  
  
Hermione stared at the book hungrily, "It's way over my price range Ron, its probably   
worth thousands Galleons."  
  
"Wow," said Ginny pressing her nose against the window, "who wrote it?"  
  
"Apparently, it was written by Merlin," said Hermione, "I'm surprise someone actually   
selling it especially for so low."  
  
"No harm in asking is there?" asked Harry mildly as he entered the store.  
  
Hermione looked surprise, "Harry wait!" Running inside she saw Harry conversing with   
an old women. Walking up to beside Harry she listened to the conversation.  
  
"I don't know why you want it," said the old women quietly, "supposedly it was written   
by Merlin but the problem is it's just a blank book."  
  
"Blank book?" asked Harry, "Who would want a blank book?"  
  
"Nobody," laughed the women, "but people sometimes want the book because it was touched   
by Merlin."  
  
"Then why do you have it?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"My husband collected it, but he passed away recently," said the women quietly, "I'm   
just getting rid of it because I want to clear the shop."  
  
Looking around Hermione eyes widened, "This store is wonderful, there are so many   
books here."  
  
"Books that people don't care about," said the women smiling, "You are the first people   
that have walked through those doors for about twenty years."  
  
"Twenty years?" exclaimed Hermione, "why don't people want to come in here?"  
  
Shrugging the women just smiled, "Never you mind lass, now what can I do for you two?"  
  
Harry looked at the show window, "The book on the pedistal, the blank one, how much?"  
  
Smiling softly at Harry she smiled, "For you Mr. Potter, I can give it to you for   
$10,000 galleons."  
  
Hermione took Harry's arm dragging him to the door, "Come on Harry, that's just way   
too much, you can't afford that."  
  
Allowing him to be dragged out of shop he kept his eyes on the old women, for some   
reason she had a feeling of familiarity.  
  
Outside Ron and Ginny were waiting for Harry and Hermione, "What were you two doing   
in there?" asked Ron.  
  
"Just checking out something," said Harry still staring at the store.  
  
"Let's go," said Hermione still holding Harry's arm, "I want to check out the rest of   
the town."  
  
Harry tore his eyes from the shop turning to Hermione he smiled, reaching out with a   
hand he touched her cheek, "Where?"  
  
Blushing Hermione pulled away from Harry slowly, "Harry there's people..."  
  
Nodding Harry let his arm drop, "Um... sorry I have to go somewhere right now."  
  
"Right now?" asked Ron, "But we're suppose to spend the day together."  
  
"Yes, I know," said Harry rubbing his scar, "it's just I have a meeting... A short one."  
  
"A short one?" asked Hermione eyes narrowing, "What kind of meeting Harry?"  
  
"Nothing important just got to talk to some people," said Harry quickly, "I'll meet   
you guys for butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks kay?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer Harry sprinted off quickly.  
  
"What do you think his up to?" asked Ron rubbing his chin.  
  
"Probably has a date," teased Ginny glancing at Hermione.  
  
"Think we should follow him?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow at Hermione.  
  
"No I trust him," said Hermione walking toward Three Broomsticks, "let's get something   
to drink."  
  
**********************  
  
Harry walked into the building, looking around he saw all sorts of everyday magical items.  
  
"You came!" shouted Fred Weasley happily.  
  
"You two said it was urgent," answered Harry, "this place looks great, you guys did a   
lot for a thousand galleons."  
  
"Ahh... Harry that's the problem," said George scratching his head.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Yes, you see we had to pay for advertisement, then rent for this building, then for   
all the sample items," said Fred quickly, "and well..."  
  
"We sort of need some more money," said George dejected.  
  
"More money?" asked Harry, "For what?"  
  
"Well, we sort of got a big order," said Fred happily, "A very big order."  
  
"A bigger order then we can fulfill with our remaining funds," said George, "and that   
isn't much either."  
  
"Why did you call me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because we need your help Harry, you helped us start this business and well you're   
sort of a partner," pleaded Fred.  
  
"How much?" asked Harry scratching his scar.  
  
"About five thousand galleons," said George wincing.  
  
"Oh... that's a lot of money," said Harry.  
  
"That would complete our order, and we won't have to borrow money from you anymore,"   
said Fred quickly, "you're already a partner Harry, we made you one."  
  
"You guys made me a partner?" asked Harry bewildered, "I didn't ask you guys to do that."  
  
"You gave us money Harry, we have to pay you back," said George quietly.  
  
"So... are you going to help us out?" asked Fred anxious.  
  
Harry scratched his head, "Why didn't you guys ask for a deposit?"  
  
"A deposit?" asked the twins together.  
  
That was the problem it seemed with the twins, they always seem to have great ideas   
but the problem was they had no sense on how to do business. Sighing Harry looked at   
the twins, "You ask for a deposit so you can complete your order, that also insures   
that the person will buy your product they ordered."  
  
"We have a signed ordered document," said George, "But no deposit."  
  
"Well at least that means they will be buying the shipment," sighed Harry, "Fine, I'll   
send a message to Gringotts, to transfer ten thousand to the company's account."  
  
"Ten thousand!" exclaimed Fred jumping up, "Thank you!"  
  
George grabbed Harry's hand and kept pumping them, "Your too kind Harry."  
  
"Well, don't want my first business to go belly up because we didn't have enough money   
to complete an order do we?" asked Harry with a grin.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, you'll get your money back and more," said Fred.  
  
"On a different note, I have a favour to ask," said Harry smiling.  
  
"Anything," answered George and Fred.  
  
The twins leaned in close as Harry explained his favour. 


	5. Conditions Made

Disclaimer:  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK   
Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books,   
Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is   
being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Sorry for taking so long but I lost all my beta Readers... Oh well the show   
must go on... The chapter is extra long as an apology so enjoy.  
  
Also the Ear tug things is an idea from another writer:  
Link author of: I Won't Walk Away.  
From: TV/Once and Again  
  
It's a great fic so I suggest you read it. I've placed it on my favorite stories list.  
  
BTW most of the favorite stories and favorite authors are what inspire me and sometimes  
I'm guilty of taking a few of their ideas.  
  
I hope they don't mind but I place their things on my favorite list to make up for it.  
  
  
Chapter 5/?  
  
Conditions Made.  
  
*************************  
  
  
Ginny brow was knit in deep concentration, "Mix the Elerra solution slowly then pour the   
finely diced roots Motra into the potion," she whispered quietly. As she poured in the   
roots slowly, the potion began to puff out a colourful smoke. "Now it should turn to a   
pale green colour," murmured Ginny stirring the pot.  
  
To her dismay the potion instead turned a deep red, "I see you forgot to add the cold   
water from a stream," observed Professor Snape looking over her shoulder.  
  
"I thought I did Professor," said Ginny her shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"Well look on the bright side Ginny," said Professor Snape smiling, "you made a very   
powerful poison."  
  
"I'm suppose to be making healing elixirs Professor," said Ginny as she slump onto the   
desk, "I'm going to kill my patients aren't I?"  
  
"Nonsense, you just need a little work," said Snape patting Ginny on the back, taking a   
sniff of the potion he quickly pulled back, "Ergh... Maybe a lot more work..."  
  
"I'm hopeless," said Ginny defeated.  
  
"Actually your doing considerably well for a fifth year," said Snape quietly, "as for   
hopeless they said it was hopeless for a Griffindor to become a favourite in one of my   
class... You didn't believe that."  
  
"Thank you Professor," said Ginny giving Snape a smile, leaning over she sniffed her   
potion then quickly pulled away, "But I think I need more help."  
  
"Unfortunately Ginny, I can't help you," said Snape, "as much as I enjoy spending time   
with my favourite students my responsibility to Hogwarts does not permit me many tutoring   
periods."  
  
Nodding Ginny looked out of the dungeons small windows, "Can you at least help me get a   
tutor?"  
  
Professor Snape sighed, "I know you want to learn the healing arts and Potions is a large   
part of it but unfortunately there are not many students that can tutor you on this.   
Ms. Granger has too many responsibility and well there are not anyone equal to her skill   
in any other house except my own of course."  
  
"I don't mind if it was a Slytherin tutor," said Ginny quietly, "I just really want to   
learn how to become a healer."  
  
Looking at Ginny thoughtfully Snape sighed, "Fine, I'll assign a student to you, you will   
meet him tomorrow, same time as today, but I will tell you, you must meet with him for   
exactly two hours a day every day, that includes the weekends. It is a large commitment   
so I will understand if you decline."  
  
Ginny smiled running over she hugged a surprise Professor Snape, "Thank-you."  
  
"Yes... Erghm... Well, good," said Snape blushing.  
  
"Umm... Professor why do I have to meet him for so long?" asked Ginny curiously as she   
waved her wand returning the lab into a neat state.  
  
"I'm going to get your tutor in trouble so he would be serving a punishment," explained   
Snape smiling, "That way he won't be able to bully you."  
  
Ginny giggled, "Professor that's so..."  
  
"Slytherin?" asked Snape amused, "Indeed it is... Now off you go Ginny, it's dinner time   
and it would be bad form for you to be late."  
  
"Yes Professor," said Ginny leaving quickly, as she walked outside she turned around,   
quickly, "Um... Professor just who is going to be my tutor?"  
  
"One of my best students of course, Draco Malfoy," said Professor Snape. With that   
Professor Snape closed the door on a wide eye, opened mouth Ginny.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
"Did you guys hear the news?" asked Ron happily as he sat down for dinner.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book she was reading, "No Ron and it would spoil the day if we   
didn't listen to you wouldn't it?"  
  
Ignoring Hermione Ron continued happily, "Malfoy got in major trouble!"  
  
Ginny looked down quickly, turning red she shovelled her food into her mouth.  
  
"What kind of trouble?" asked Harry as he helped himself to more potatoes.  
  
"Well, apparently he transfigured Neville into a toad," said Ron.  
  
"Is he alright?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Neville? Um... I don't know," said Ron, "but the good part was that Professor McGonagall   
caught the prat doing it."  
  
"So what does our favourite Slytherin have to do because of his actions?" asked Harry.  
  
"Don't really know but apparently it was the last straw because Professor McGonagall   
dragged Malfoy to Dumbledore's office," said Ron as he filled his plate full of roast beef   
and potatoes.  
  
"Dumbledore?" asked Hermione raising her head from her book, "This is going to be   
interesting, Head Master Dumbledore never punished a student before."  
  
"I can't wait to see what Malfoy gets," said Ron rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Ugh... Grow up Ron, who cares about Malfoy," said Hermione as she stood up, "I'm done so   
I'm going to see if Neville is okay."  
  
As Hermione passed Harry she gave Harry's ear a small tug, Harry smiled and continued to   
eat.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" asked Ron confused, "and what was that about?"  
  
"She gave me a kiss," said Harry smiling.  
  
"When?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, looking at Ron with a `You are so dumb' look.  
  
"When she tugged my ear," explained Harry quietly, "we decided we couldn't kiss in public   
so a tug on the ear means a kiss."  
  
"Really, are you sure your okay with this Harry?" asked Ron quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean all this sneaking around," sighed Ron, "I mean your life is already complicated do   
you really need to keep this life secret too, I mean it's nearly the only good thing going   
for you right now."  
  
Harry looked down sadly, "Actually Ron it is the only good thing going for me right   
now... That's the problem, without her I don't have a single thing to live for."  
  
Ron sat back surprised, "I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have brought this up."  
  
"No it's okay," said Harry lightly, "You're my best friend, you have the right to do that,   
besides you were just concerned about me."  
  
"You sure your okay?" asked Ron concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I am," said Harry waving Ron away, getting up from his seat, "I have to go, catch   
you later kay?"  
  
Nodding Ron watched Harry walked out of the Dining Hall.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Ron turned to Ginny in surprised, finding her sister rubbing her fist, "What did you do?"  
  
"I tried punching you," said Ginny.  
  
"Solid muscle Sis," said Ron proudly, "but what's the punch for."  
  
"To tell you, you have a big mouth," scolded Ginny, "Hermione and Harry aren't happy about   
keeping their relationship secret but they have to, to keep from being harassed. You're   
putting doubts into Harry's head isn't helping."  
  
"Doubts?" asked Ron confused, "How is asking if Harry is okay with a secret relationship,   
putting doubts in their heads?"  
  
"You obviously haven't been in a long term relationship," said Ginny raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ron rubbed his chin thoughtfully looking at the door that Harry exited, and then back at   
his sister, "Huh."  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
"You can't be serious," said Draco looking at Professor Dumbledore surprised.  
  
"I assure you my good boy I am totally serious," said Dumbledore smiling, "this will be   
good for you Mr. Malfoy, not only is it a learning opportunity but a way of making a   
different friend."  
  
"I like my friends sir," said Draco grinding his teeth.  
  
"Yes, you do don't you, however I think you could use a fresh perspective about friends,"   
Dumbledore said as he fed his Phoenix, "Besides Mr. Malfoy you don't have a choice so I do   
believe you should make the best of this situation."  
  
"I don't like to tutor and I don't enjoy the company of Grififindors either," Draco said   
trying to contain his anger.  
  
"Well I suggest you change that attitude Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore looking straight into   
Draco's eyes, "you will be spending a lot of time with a Gryffindor and if I hear you   
haven't... I will expel you from Hogwarts Mr. Malfoy is that clear."  
  
Shaking with anger Draco Malfoy nodded.  
  
"That is all, have a good day," said Dumbledore sitting back on his chair. He watched   
as Draco Malfoy stalked out of the room angrily slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Are you sure of this Serverus?" asked McGongall walking out from a secret room.  
  
"It will be good for the boy to meet someone worthy, who has good intentions," Snape said   
quietly.  
  
"Ginny Weasley certainly has a good personality but I don't want that boy corrupting her,"   
snapped McGongall.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand to stall any further argument, "Ms. Weasley needs a different   
perspective too, they both will teach each other things that they both need."  
  
Professor Snape and McGongall looked at Dumbledore with curiosity, "Why do I always feel   
he knows something we don't?" whispered McGonagall to Snape.  
  
Professor Snape gave a small smile, "Because he does."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
"You okay boss?" asked Goyle looking up from eating a joint of beef.  
  
Draco looked at his bodyguards with disgust, "You two were suppose to keep McGonagall   
busy! What happened?"  
  
Crabbe ripped off some more chicken from his drumstick and grunted.  
  
"You saw a student running in telling McGonagall something?" asked Draco surprised, "When?"  
  
Crabbe scratched his head with the meatless chicken drum, looking at Goyle he gave a snort   
and a whine.  
  
"Yeah, it was about before class started boss," said Goyle slowly, "the student ran in and   
quickly said something in McGonagall's ear. Come to think of it boss, she did seem to   
keep a closer eye on you more then usual."  
  
Rubbing his face Draco sighed, "You tell me now you idiots? You should have told me   
sooner then I wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
Crabbe grunted grabbing a joint of beef from the platters.  
  
"I know you guys didn't think of that before, that's why I'm in this mess!" sneered Draco.  
  
"How bad can it be boss?" asked Goyle, "all you have to do is tutor some stupid Gryffindor   
for about two hours a day, for the rest of the year."  
  
Draco gave Goyle a withering glare.  
  
Crabbe snorted smacking Goyle in the head with the joint of beef he was eating.  
  
"Sorry boss," said Goyle rubbing his head.  
  
Sighing Draco turned to his dinner, thinking over his punishment he wondered why he had a   
funny feeling in his stomach like he was anticipating something...  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Harry kept his eyes shut, "Ready?"  
  
"Uh huh," murmured Hermione keeping her eyes closed  
  
Harry and Hermione stood in the `club house' a few feet away from each other. "Umm...   
So when do we open our eyes?" asked Harry.  
  
"When we don't feel like tearing each other's clothes off," said Hermione with a sigh.  
  
"That could be awhile," said Harry smiling.  
  
Hermione smiled, even with her eyes closed she could feel Harry smile, "Stop it."  
  
"Sorry," said Harry as he tried to compose himself.  
  
"Well?" asked Hermione with a sigh.  
  
"Umm... I think I'm okay," said Harry keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"I feel stupid," muttered Hermione.  
  
"This was your plan in the beginning."  
  
"This is a simple exercise Harry and it usually works," protested Hermione.  
  
Harry felt a shiver down his spine when he heard his name, "I don't think you should say   
my name."  
  
"What's wrong with me saying your name?" frowned Hermione.  
  
"Well... When you say my name I just kind of feel like kissing you," said Harry   
sheepishly.  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked Ron as he ran in.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione opened one eye to look at Ron. Ron stood his back pressed against   
the door as if trying to contain hordes of beasts from breaking the door down, his face   
was the same shade of his hair.  
  
Closing their eyes again Harry and Hermione sighed, "What happened Ron?" asked Hermione in   
a tired voice.  
  
"Lavender found out I'm having a date with Xera," said Ron as he slid down the door to sit   
on the floor.  
  
"Xera from Ravenclaw?" asked Harry amused.  
  
"Yes, Xera from Ravenclaw," said Ron as he ran his hand through his hair, "Lav didn't like   
what she heard so she pulled out her wand and was waiting for me down in the common room."  
  
"How did you get away?" asked Hermione trying to contain a laugh.  
  
Ron smiled proudly, "I used the Weasley charm and well I kissed her."  
  
"You kissed Lavender?" asked Harry surprised.  
  
"No I kissed Dean who was just beside her, of course I kissed Lav you simpleton," scowled   
Ron, "then she sort of got flustered and dropped her wand."  
  
"Then you made a dash for this room," laughed Hermione.  
  
Ron sighed, "Now you know my story what are you two doing?"  
  
Harry sighed scratching his head, "Apparently Hermione wants to see how long we can last   
without touching each other."  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Well, it didn't work out," explained Hermione turning red, "We didn't get very far, so I   
decided we should try standing a few feet back with our eyes closed."  
  
"How's that going?"  
  
"Not good," said Harry smiling impishly, "I was going to jump Hermione when you crashed   
in."  
  
"Harry!" said Hermione opening her eyes in shock.  
  
"Now is a good as time as ever," said Harry opening his eyes, he pulled Hermione to him   
capturing her mouth.  
  
Hermione moaned, all reason disappeared as she wrapped her arms around Harry.  
  
"Augh!" shouted Ron closing his eyes, "I didn't need to see that."  
  
Hermione pushed Harry away with all her strength, "You prat you're seducing me!"  
  
Harry smiled looking at Hermione with his emerald eyes twinkling, "No you seduced me."  
  
Hermione eyes widened, "You call that being seduced? I'll show how's it like to be   
seduced." With that she advanced on Harry placing a hand centimetres away from Harry's   
cheeks she slowly ran them down his cheek down his body without touching Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes closed, he could feel the heat from Hermione's hand, she was like a drug to   
him and he needed a fix. Harry opened his eyes, reaching out he pulled Hermione against   
him kissing her while pulling her onto a couch with him.  
  
Hermione sighed as Harry kissed her neck, she slowly pulled off Harry's jumper while Harry   
began to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Ugh... Guys I'm still here," said Ron facing the wall.  
  
Hermione and Harry eyes flew open breaking away from each other they pulled back their   
clothes on. Hermione reached out to straighten Harry's glasses but Harry pulled away from   
her reach. "I don't think we should risk it," said Harry grinning.  
  
Hermione snatched back her hand smiling at Harry, "So what can we do for you Ron?"  
  
"What makes you guys think I want something?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at Ron curiously.  
  
"Okay fine," said Ron, "I need you guys to watch Ginny for me."  
  
"What's wrong with Ginny?" asked Harry concerned.  
  
"Well during dinner time she was looking around the Hall as if searching for someone,"   
explained Ron, "I think she was looking for a boy."  
  
Hermione laughed, "You want us to find out this possible boy so you can scare him away."  
  
"That's the sum of it," answered Ron rubbing his knuckles.  
  
"Isn't this going a bit far?" asked Harry, "I mean scaring away boys that interested in   
her is one thing but scaring away boys that she's interest in?"  
  
"You can't watch her forever," said Hermione patiently, "In two years she'll be alone her   
in Hogwarts wouldn't it be easier to make sure she hooks up with a good sort of boy. Then   
you can rest easier while your not here and you don't have to watch her all the time."  
  
Harry nodded, "Hermione's right Ron we can't watch her forever and in two years what are   
you going to do?"  
  
Ron rubbed his chin in thought, "Fine, but then I want to set her up with a good sort of   
boy, who is there?"  
  
Harry sat back thinking, "How about Colin his had a crush on her, his a good sort."  
  
"Nope, Ginny can't stand him, he's too annoying," said Hermione frowning, "Marcus from   
Hufflepuff, is good."  
  
Ron shook his head, "Taken, Parvati is all over him right now."  
  
"How about we find out who this boy Ginny is interest in and see?" asked Harry, "She's old   
enough to judge for herself."  
  
Ron nodded, "Fine we'll see who this mystery boy is."  
  
"I can't believe we're actually deciding on who Ginny can date and can't," said Hermione   
disgusted, "we should be ashamed of ourselves."  
  
"Yeah we should," said Ron leaning back smiling.  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
"Elera, Motra roots, and cold stream water," said Ginny pouring the mixture into the   
cauldron. She slowly stirred the cauldron, watching carefully she sighed when the potion   
turned to a pale red colour.  
  
"You forgot to mix in the Alcera leaves."  
  
Ginny looked up from the potion glaring at Draco with contempt. They had started the   
tutoring session by insulting each other for half an hour. Then they finally settled down   
with Ginny making potions while Draco sat two tables away taunting her and pointing out   
her mistakes after she made them. "Well if you would do your job then I wouldn't have   
made the mistakes," said Ginny angrily throwing the stick she was stirring with at Draco.  
  
Draco hand snapped up catching the stick inches from his face, "You throw like a girl   
Weasley, why do you keep doing this? You obviously have no talent in potions."  
  
"For your information Malfoy, I am doing quite well for a fifth year," snapped Ginny,   
"you're suppose to be helping me Malfoy not aggravating me."  
  
"I am helping you," said Draco as he rested his feet on a table, "I'm letting you learn   
through trial and error and then telling you what you did wrong."  
  
"It's not helping," said Ginny coldly.  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"You are mistaken," said Ginny giving her wand a wave, cleaning up the lab.  
  
"That is why you are the student and I am the tutor," said Draco, "you can't see the   
progress you have made."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"None," smiled Draco, "you have no talent Weasley, why don't you just give up."  
  
Ginny glared at Draco angrily, sitting back down she began to prepare the ingredients for   
the potion again.  
  
Draco watched amused, `Why does she keep trying? She's been doing this for a long time,   
she should just give up like any ordinary witch and just accept the fact that she isn't   
good at this.' Draco sighed looking at his watch it showed that they had about fifteen   
minutes left in their tutor session for today. Pulling his feet from the table he walked   
slowly to Ginny's table looking over her shoulder he glanced at Ginny's ingredients.  
  
Ginny began to pour the ingredients in the cauldron, she stiffened when Draco walked up   
behind her.  
  
"You forgot the Alcera leaves again."  
  
Surprised Ginny grabbed a handful Star shaped leaves throwing them into the cauldron   
quickly. Stirring she watched as the potion turned into a rainbow shade potion.  
  
"Very interesting, I think you made an aphrodisiac," said Draco quietly leaning in closer   
for a better view.  
  
Ginny smiled slowly, turning around she found herself looking up at Draco inches away.  
  
Surprised the two just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Ginny looked away first   
blushing, "Thank-you," she whispered.  
  
Surprised Draco backed away quickly, "I didn't do anything."  
  
"You helped," said Ginny, "I made something instead of poison for the first time."  
  
"I didn't do anything," repeated Draco glancing at his watch he looked up angrily at   
Ginny, "Times up Weasley." Turning around he stormed towards the door.  
  
"Malfoy," said Ginny as Draco reached for the handle of the door, turning around she saw   
his haunted eyes, "Thank-you, Draco."  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "I didn't do anything Weasley," repeated Draco coldly storming out   
of class.  
  
Sitting down Ginny stared at the open door, again she felt regret as well as relief from   
Draco's leaving.  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
Goyle and Crabbe fell behind Draco as he stormed down the hall angrily. "Is anything   
wrong boss?" asked Goyle.  
  
"No why don't you mind your own business," snapped Draco turning to face Goyle angrily.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stepped back surprised, cocking his head to a side Crabbe squealed.  
  
Turning to Crabbe Draco shook his finger, "Don't you start too."  
  
"We don't mean any offence boss," apologized Goyle, "we're just worried that's all."  
  
Draco face softened looking down he shook his head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."  
  
Goyle and Crabbe exchanged surprised looks, Crabbe grunted interrupting Draco.  
  
"No you both don't lay a hand on the Weasley girl," said Draco quickly, looking at his two   
surprised bodyguards.  
  
Goyle nodded, "Whatever you say boss, it's uhh dinner time boss."  
  
Draco smiled, "Let's go then."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle smiled enthusiastically following Draco as he led the way to the dining   
hall.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Harry slept on the couch with his head Hermione's lap as she read her book she held her   
book with one hand and played with Harry's hair with her other. Glancing down she smiled,   
`Harry looks cute when his sleeping,' thought Hermione, it was late but Hermione wanted   
the moment to last forever.  
  
"Cedric... Mom... Dad..., No," moaned Harry.  
  
Surprised Hermione looked down to see Harry's face contorted in pain, he was shaking   
slightly.  
  
"You can't... Please."  
  
Shaking Harry desperately Hermione called out his name trying to wake him.  
  
Finally Harry's eyes opened with a gasp he cried out in anguish.  
  
"Harry it's okay... It's okay it's just a dream," murmured Hermione wrapping her arms   
around Harry. Hermione began to rock Harry like a baby murmuring reassurance into his ear   
while he cried.  
  
Slowly Harry stopped crying and shaking, pulling away from Hermione, he looked away   
embarrassed, "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"About what?" asked Hermione her eyes wide.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said as he got up he started for the door.  
  
"Harry wait!" cried Hermione grabbing him by the arm she spun him to face her, "What's   
wrong Harry?"  
  
Harry averted his eyes trying to keep from looking into Hermione's eyes, "Please let me   
go," he whispered.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No Harry not this time, something is wrong, something is   
bothering you... Please tell me Harry."  
  
"It doesn't involve you Hermione," said Harry angrily, "stay out of it."  
  
"No," said Hermione, "when it's hurting you it involves me... Please Harry... When have I   
ever let you down?"  
  
Nodding in defeat Harry sighed, closing his eyes he allowed his mask to fall. Hermione   
watched as Harry's face filled with anguish and pain. Letting his head fall Harry and   
Hermione pressed their foreheads against each other. "It was a nightmare," said Harry   
slowly, "I've been having this nightmare since the fourth year."  
  
"You never said anything," said Hermione cautiously.  
  
"I thought it would go away, I thought I was over it..."  
  
"When was the last time?" asked Hermione.  
  
"A week ago," said Harry in a resigned voice.  
  
"I didn't know..."  
  
"I didn't want you to know," said Harry, "you would have been scared."  
  
"I'm not scared."  
  
"I am," said Harry with a small laugh, "saviour of the magical world... Vanquisher of   
Voldemort for the sixth time and considered a powerful wizard is scared of a dream."  
  
"Is that what your scared about?"  
  
"No," said Harry slowly pulling away from Hermione he sat down on the couch staring at the   
fireplace.  
  
"Then what?" asked Hermione sitting beside Harry.  
  
"I'm scared that I'll lose you if I tell you," whispered Harry frightened.  
  
"Hey," said Hermione reaching out she turned Harry's face to face her, looking into his   
eyes she smiled encouragingly, "I love you, you won't lose me."  
  
"I can't be sure," said Harry trembling.  
  
"I can."  
  
Nodding Harry slowly told Hermione his dream, he was one years old, a baby walking down a   
cold street. Then he saw someone in a great black cloak, the man in the cloak waved for   
Harry to follow in his footsteps. Following the man Harry watched on either side of him   
dead muggles and wizards fills the street. As they got closer to their destination Harry   
grew up slowly, and he wore a great black cloak like the man he was following. A wand   
appears in his hand just like the man had, then in horror he watched as the man kills his   
Parents and Cedric. The man pulls back his hood revealing a smiling Voldemort, stepping   
away from Harry, Voldemort points at Ron and Hermione. Unable to control himself Harry   
smiles and raises his wand to point at his friends.  
  
Harry finished his story, looking up he saw Hermione slightly pale covering her mouth with   
her hand, with tears in her eyes. Nodding slowly, Harry stood up, "I'll go," he said   
defeated.  
  
Hermione shook herself awake, "No... Harry no," she said pulling Harry back down.   
Wrapping her arms around Harry she began to cry on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Harry, I'm so   
sorry... I didn't know... I should have seen it sooner, I'm so sorry."  
  
"No... Mione it's not your fault... I didn't want you to know... You couldn't have   
know," Harry said stroking Hermione's hair.  
  
Pulling away to arm length Hermione with tears in her eyes she looked up into Harry's   
eyes, giving him a shy smile, "So we're both sorry."  
  
Unable to speak Harry nodded, pulling Hermione into another hug they both laid on the   
couch, Hermione resting her head on Harry's chest.  
  
"So... How do you feel?" asked Hermione quietly.  
  
Harry played with Hermione hair, thinking quietly he smiled, "Like I got rid of a demon."  
  
"That's good..." Hermione said closing her eyes tired. The hour was late and Hermione was   
warm and comfortable in Harry's arms.  
  
Harry listened to Hermione's regular breathing confirming that she was asleep. Giving a   
thought of carrying her to her room, he decided against it. "Accio blanket," whispered   
Harry.  
  
A blanket flew towards them, Harry concentrated and as it fell it rearranged itself to   
cover Hermione and Harry comfortably.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
Ron walked down the hall quietly, turning a corner he knocked someone over accidentally.  
  
"Watch where you're going you big git!"  
  
Looking down Ron saw a girl sprawled on her back looking up angrily at him, surrounding   
her were books.  
  
Ron knelt to help collect her books, starring out of the corner of his eyes he studied the   
angry girl. She had violet eyes, her dark brown hair was shoulder length. She wasn't   
thin but not fat either, in retrospect she wasn't the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts but   
something about the way she moved and acted intrigued Ron.  
  
As they gathered the books, Ron stacked them into two neat piles. Handing her the smaller   
pile, he grabbed the other set. "I'll help carry these," said Ron giving her his best   
smile.  
  
Scowling the girl stood angrily, "You don't need to bother, I can do it myself."  
  
Shaking his head, "No, I knocked you over it's the least I can do," apologized Ron.  
  
Sighing the girl turned angrily, "Come on then, I don't have all day."  
  
Surprised Ron raised an eyebrow but followed the girl.  
  
After many turns and twists, they finally reached the Hufflepuff tower, "You're a   
Hufflepuff?" asked a surprised Ron.  
  
Turning an angry eye at Ron the girl voiced dripped with contempt, "Yes... You have a   
problem with that?"  
  
Giving the girl a disarming smile Ron shrugged, "No... It's just the way you acted...   
And the books, I had you pegged for either a Slytherin or Ravenclaw."  
  
"Shows what you know... Now are you going to stand there all day or give me my books,"   
she snapped.  
  
Ron's eyebrows rose, "You sure you're not from another house?"  
  
The girl sighed reaching out she pushed Ron's stack of books onto hers, "Thanx."  
  
"What's your name?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"Wouldn't you want to know," said the girl as she walked into the tower. 


	6. What a Wonderful ???

Disclaimer:  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK   
Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books,   
Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is   
being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
I'm thinking of discontinuing this fic... It's hard to keep up with the other authors  
I don't like publishing one page chapters so I always keep it around five... But since  
there are hundreds of HP fics mine just get lost in the mess... So I'll see if it's really  
worth my time to continue to write this fic and update it.  
  
Chapter 6/?  
  
What a Wonderful ???  
  
*************************  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes, he was warm and comfortable, looking down his heart skipped a beat   
at the sight of Hermione sleeping. Glancing at his watch he read it was six thirty in the   
morning, which was the usual wake up time for Harry now. For the longest time he had never   
been able to sleep in because of his time with the Dursley. Usually he just pretended to   
be asleep until everybody else woke up. Today however he was content to lie on the couch   
with his arms around the girl he loved.  
  
Hermione sighed, looking up she saw a smiling Harry playing with her hair.  
  
"Hey," whispered Harry.  
  
"Hey," smiled Hermione as Harry kissed her forehead. "How long have you've been awake?"  
  
"Only a few minutes," said Harry, "I was wondering when you would wake up."  
  
Hermione buried her head in Harry's chest, "I usually sleep till six thirty because I need   
time to get ready for class."  
  
"Well, your on time," said Harry smiling, "do you want to get ready for class?"  
  
"No," said Hermione squeezing Harry, "but I have to don't I?"  
  
"Uh huh," said Harry, getting up slowly he smiled at Hermione, "Thank-you."  
  
"Huh? For what?" asked Hermione brushing her hair out from her eyes.  
  
"For letting me confront my demons, for being here, for being you, for believing in me,"   
said Harry softly.  
  
Hermione silenced Harry with a kiss, "Thank you for trusting me."  
  
Harry smiled kissing Hermione softly he slowly pulled her down lying back down on the   
couch, pulling her on top of him.  
  
Hermione felt Harry's hands on her back, his touch made her gasp allowing him to slip his   
tongue into her mouth. Hermione knew she wasn't in control of the situation but if they   
didn't stop now they weren't going to at all. Mustering the remainder of her will she   
slowly pulled away from Harry with regret.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry breathlessly holding Hermione's hand.  
  
"Uh... Harry we never discussed... Well it's just..." said Hermione flustered.  
  
"The birds and the bees?" asked Harry slapping himself mentally, he felt like an idiot.  
  
"The birds and the bees?" asked Hermione amused, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"I know what it is Mione it's just about it in our relationship," said Harry embarrassed.  
  
"Well... Harry I don't think I'm ready for that in our relationship," said Hermione softly   
looking away from Harry she stared out the window, "Is that okay with you Harry?"  
  
Smiling encouragingly Harry scratched his head, "Why wouldn't it be okay with me?"  
  
"It's just... My other relationships didn't work out because I didn't want to," said   
Hermione biting her lower lip  
  
"Hey," said Harry softly turning her head to face him, "I love you more then anything in   
the world Hermione, if you want to wait then we'll wait. It's that simple."  
  
"Are you sure it's okay?" asked Hermione.  
  
Kissing Hermione's forehead Harry smiled, "Mione, I've waited six years to be with you, if   
I have to wait another six, it will still be worth it to be with you."  
  
Hermione smiled happily at Harry, "Thank you."  
  
"But that doesn't stop us from having these heavy snog sessions right?" asked Harry giving   
Hermione a mischievous smile.  
  
"You prat," laughed Hermione punching Harry on the arm.  
  
"Owe," said Harry rubbing his arm, "Well we better get ready for class."  
  
Hermione pushed Harry back onto the couch, giving him a lingering kiss, she smiled,   
"Later."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Draco sat at the head of the Slytherin table staring at the Gryffindor table, his haunted   
eyes looking for a familiar red head.  
  
"And then I was thinking we could turn Neville into a goat," said Pansy Parkinson   
excitedly, looking at Draco she noticed he wasn't paying attention, "Draco are you   
listening to me?"  
  
Goyle looked up noticing Draco wasn't paying any attention he turned to Pansy, "The Boss is   
busy making his own plans Pansy, don't bother him."  
  
"But I have a plan, and you don't get to call me by my first name Goyle," said Pansy   
coldly.  
  
Crabbe grunted at Pansy staring at her angrily.  
  
"Can't you speak in English you git?" asked Pansy, "I can't understand you or are you too   
stupid that's why you talk in grunts."  
  
Turning red Crabbe pointed his knife at Pansy grunting threatening.  
  
Draco shook himself, "Pansy, you shouldn't have called me by my first name," said Draco   
coldly, "Only few people are allowed and stop bothering my bodyguards."  
  
Pansy's eyes widened, "Dra..."  
  
Crabbe slammed the dining knife down onto the table in front of Pansy making it stick into   
the table.  
  
"Malfoy," said Pansy eyes wide with fright, "I didn't mean any disrespect it's just I used   
to be allowed to call you by your first name."  
  
"Not any more Pansy," said Draco coldly, getting up he brought his black cloak around him,   
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
Grunting in acknowledgement Crabbe got up stuffing the rest of the sausages on a platter   
into his mouth.  
  
Flanked by his two bodyguards Draco left the dining hall with Pansy glaring at him angrily.  
  
"She's up to something boss," said Goyle.  
  
"Isn't she always?" said Draco walking outside.  
  
Crabbe grunted quietly looking around.  
  
Draco's eyes widened seeing Ginny Weasley walking towards the Forbidden forest, "You two   
stay here," ordered Draco looking at his bodyguards, "make sure nobody enters the Forbidden   
Forest."  
  
Without waiting for a reply Draco entered the forest after Ginny, walking slowly through   
the forest he looked around carefully. His eyes fell on Ginny who sat on a fallen trunk of   
a tree in front of her in front of her were Wildflowers growing. She wore a pair of jeans   
with a yellow jumper, probably one that her mother made. Her eyes gave away that she   
hasn't had a good nights rest for several days, but her face was angelic as she hummed her   
tune happily gathering flowers. He slowly made his way towards her making sure he didn't   
make a sound. Ginny was humming a sweet melody that filled the forest making it seem   
brighter, Draco heart felt funny from the sight of her collect Wildflowers. Watching her   
intently Draco sat on a stump a few feet away from her.  
  
Ginny looked up seeing Draco she gasped in surprise dropping her carefully gathered   
flowers. "What are you doing Malfoy, spying on me?" demanded Ginny.  
  
"I was just seeing what you were doing," retorted Draco, "I saw you going into the   
Forbidden forest and I was wondering why you would break the rules."  
  
"For your information Malfoy I have permission from Professor Snape to collect these   
plants for potions," said Ginny hotly, "so I should ask you why are you here."  
  
"Prefects are allowed in the Forbidden forest if we deem in necessary," said Draco coldly,   
"I saw a student who ordinarily would not be allowed in the forest so I followed to find   
out what was going on. I was doing my duty."  
  
"Well you've done your so called duty Malfoy why don't you leave," said Ginny as she   
regathered her fallen flowers.  
  
Draco sighed, walking over quickly he knelt helping Ginny collect her flowers.  
  
Ginny looked up surprised she studied Draco, his hair was again not slicked back but parted   
naturally down the middle. His eyes looked like they haven't had a good rest for several   
days, but their was a type light in them like a yearning for something that was   
unattainable. He was dressed in a dark green shirt with black pants and his usual black   
cloak draped around his shoulder. "Malfoy are you helping me?" asked Ginny suspicious.  
  
"I just don't want to be stuck outside gathering flowers for our tutoring session Weasley,"   
said Draco angrily, "If I have to help you I rather be in the comforts of the dungeon then   
outside."  
  
Reaching out Draco saw a flower with a beautiful shade of blue, plucking it out he tucked   
it behind Ginny's ear.  
  
Ginny reached for the flower surprised, "Draco..."  
  
Draco turned around quickly in anger, he walked away, "The flower makes your face bearable   
to look at Weasley."  
  
"Draco!" called Ginny, Draco stopped but didn't turn to face her, "I like the way you have   
your hair done... It doesn't make you look like a wet ferret."  
  
A pause in the air, rose the tension between them, Ginny half hoped that Draco would just   
go away but another part wanted him to turn around. Then Draco resumed his course walking   
out of the forest, Ginny released the breath she was holding as she watched Draco disappear   
from sight.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
Looking up from his book, Ron Weasley scanned the library again. "I don't know why you   
wanted to study Ron, you never wanted to study," said Hermione annoyed pulling another book   
from her stack to read.  
  
"Your just annoyed that you couldn't spend more time snogging with Harry," teased Ron   
looking back at his book.  
  
Turning red in embarrassment Hermione cleared her throat and began to study her book.  
  
Ron took another look around the room, "Why are you looking around Ron?" asked Harry coming   
behind Ron carrying a stack of books.  
  
"Oh... Uh... Nothing Harry," said Ron quickly returning to his book.  
  
Setting the large stack of books down in front of Hermione Harry smiled, "Here's the rest   
of the books you asked for."  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry smiling, "Thank you." Reaching for the first book on the pile   
she pulled it down, opening the book she gasped.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" asked Ron putting down his book.  
  
"The library doesn't have this book," said Hermione as she pulled out a heart shape locket   
from the book she looked up at a smiling Harry.  
  
Reaching across the table Harry gave Hermione's ear a gentle tug, "Happy Anniversary,"   
whispered Harry.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she opened the locket she saw a wizard picture, it was a picture   
of Harry and her sitting together Hermione was sleeping on Harry's shoulder with Harry's   
arm around her playing with her hair. It was actually a picture of their summer at the   
Burrow she remembered she had fallen asleep in Harry's arms but what the picture revealed   
was the look on Harry's face. His face seemed to be filled with love and gentleness as he   
looked at a sleeping Hermione on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Harry his emerald eyes were bright with joy from Hermione's   
reaction.  
  
Nodding slowly Hermione ran her thumb over the crystal on the other side of the locket it   
glowed a gentle green, she gasped as it glowed brighter revealing a three inch Harry   
standing, studying the small hologram she noticed that it was like a wizard picture. The   
small Harry moved and fidget while all the time smiling up at Hermione.  
  
Looking at the locket in Hermione's hand Ron raised his eyebrows, "Is that where you   
disappeared during Hogsmeat?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well one of the places," said Harry mysteriously.  
  
Hermione reached in her bag pulling out a small box she handed it to Harry smiling. Harry   
opened the box slowly revealing an old pocket watch, he smiled at Hermione, "Thank you."  
  
"Open it Harry," whispered Hermione.  
  
Opening the pocket watch it revealed a wizard picture of Harry and Hermione, Harry's arm   
was draped over Hermione's shoulder he was looking up happily at the sky laughing, Hermione   
was just looking at Harry smiling. Harry remember this picture it was during the fifth   
year when they had won the Quidditch cup, it was a long game it was in the dark when Harry   
pulled an amazing catch of the snitch winning the game. There were fireworks that night,   
Harry was staring happily at the fireworks but it was apparent that Hermione wasn't, the   
look on Hermione's face was filled with unconditional love for the boy that had his arm   
around her.  
  
Looking up Harry saw the same look on Hermione's face as it was in the picture, "I want to   
kiss you right now," he whispered.  
  
Closing her book she picked up her school bag and began to walk out of the library with   
Harry fast behind her.  
  
Ron stared after his two friends departure, "Well that was interesting," he muttered.  
  
"Where are your two friends going?" asked a familiar voice, "Something you said?"  
  
Ron's mouth kicked up slightly turning he looked at the Hufflepuff girl that he had knocked   
yesterday, "You're in a good mood."  
  
"How would you know," said the girl, sitting down across from Ron, "You don't even know   
me."  
  
"Then why don't we get to know each other?" asked Ron smiling.  
  
"Because I don't want to."  
  
"Why not?" asked Ron surprised.  
  
"Your reputation of what you do to girls is not unheard of Mr. Ronald Weasley," said the   
girl amused, looking at Ron's surprised face, "What you never expected a girl to turn you   
down?"  
  
"You know you still haven't told me your name," said Ron raising an eyebrow.  
  
"And I won't because I don't want you to know."  
  
"You have to tell me your name," said Ron, "I deserve to know who is insulting me."  
  
"Very well, Ronald Weasley," said the girl in a great sigh, "In the spirit of being fair my   
name is Amethyst McMerlin."  
  
Ron gave Amethyst a strange look, "That's a strange name... It's also a mouthful."  
  
"And Ronald Weasley is any better?" asked Amethyst her voice rising a few octaves.  
  
"Okay okay," said Ron holding out his hand in surrender, "Why did your parents call you   
Amethyst? It sounds well... Weird."  
  
"It's a birth stone, which happens to be the same month of my birthday and it's colour is   
violet like my eyes, you ignorant git," explained Amethyst coldly.  
  
"Well can I call you Amy then?" asked Ron smiling, "It would be a great short name for   
you."  
  
Amethyst stiffened at that name, "Actually Ronald I would," she said quietly.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron.  
  
"That's a personal question."  
  
"Yes it is," said Ron, "but you haven't answer my question."  
  
"I don't think I'm going to tell you," said Amethyst getting up angrily from her seat.  
  
"Hey!" said Ron grabbing her wrist, as soon as he touched her, Amethyst face was filled   
with fear. Seeing her face Ron let go of her wrist, "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
Pulling away farther from Ron, "Don't ever touch me," she said fearfully.  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized Ron, "I didn't know... I just wanted to tell you I was sorry for   
being nosy, it's just I want to get to know you more that's all."  
  
Amethyst eyes narrowed, "Why? You practically have every girl in Hogwarts on you're beck   
and call why me?"  
  
"You interest me," said Ron truthfully, giving her a shrug, "besides no girl has ever   
turned me down except you."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Besides you apparently came here to study," continued Ron, "you shouldn't leave because of   
me."  
  
"So you'll leave?" Amethyst asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No," said Ron shaking his head, "but I'll shut up."  
  
"There's other tables," Amethyst pointed out.  
  
"But none that has a company of a friend," said Ron, "Please? I just want to be a friend   
and get to know you."  
  
"Fine, but no funny business," she said throwing herself down back into the seat.  
  
Ron nodded picking up his quill and book he returned to studying. Occasionally Ron would   
look up to study his new friend across the table. 


	7. Mixed Stories

Disclaimer:  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK   
Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books,   
Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is   
being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
This is the last chapter in my database... Anything else will have to be new... Sorry   
for all those who do read this fic but it's a lot of work to write 3 fics at once and   
keep updating them...  
  
Well enjoy this one.  
  
Chapter 7/?  
  
*************************  
  
Draco sat beside Ginny, he watched her as she carefully prepared the ingredients for the   
potion she was brewing. He noticed that she still didn't remove the flower from her ear,   
"Are you ready yet Weasley?" he sneered.  
  
"No," said Ginny calmly, "you ask that a few minutes ago, I wasn't ready then I'm not ready   
now. If you want this process to go faster then you should help."  
  
Scowling Draco looked at his watch, "You know that the tutoring session is only for two   
hours."  
  
"And we have only used up fifteen minutes," said Ginny weighing some ginger roots on a   
scale.  
  
"Your enjoying this aren't you?" asked Draco angrily.  
  
"Enjoying what?"  
  
"Wasting my time," said Draco angrily, "you've weighted that stupid root for the sixth time   
already, it weights exactly three ounces and it hasn't changed for the all six times."  
  
Ginny's mouth kicked up slightly, "I'm just trying to be accurate."  
  
"You're annoying me," snapped Draco, "get on with it Weasley I want to see how your going   
to mess up today."  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Malfoy," teased Ginny, "Potion is a subtle art that requires patients and   
dedication."  
  
"I shouldn't care you know," said Draco, "you're wasting your own tutoring time not me."  
  
"Is this what it is?" asked Ginny sarcastically, "I thought you were only here to pester   
me."  
  
"Get on with it Weasley," said Draco his teeth clenched, "all your ingredients are ready,   
you have all your ingredients and the cauldron is ready."  
  
"Fine but if something goes wrong it's your fault," said Ginny as she began to mix the   
potion together.  
  
*******************  
  
Five Minutes Later  
  
*******************  
  
"Ummm... Malfoy is it suppose to do that?" asked Ginny eyeing the cauldron in front of   
her, it was spewing a dark purple cloud that was seeping down to the table.  
  
Looking up from his book that he was studying, Draco looked at the strange potion, "I   
don't think so."  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Ginny pulling away from the table.  
  
"How should I know I don't even know what you did," said Draco angrily.  
  
"And that is my fault how?"  
  
"I don't think we should breath in that purple cloud whatever it is," said Draco studying   
the cloud, "Quickly open the windows."  
  
"We're in the dungeon," snapped Ginny, "where do you think is a bloody window you git?"  
  
"Open the door then," retorted Draco, "I'll try to deal with this."  
  
Ginny rushed to the door flinging it open she saw Goyle and Crabbe standing on either side   
of the door looking at her surprised. "What now?" called Ginny over her shoulder.  
  
"You can clean up this mess," said Draco coldly.  
  
Turning around she covered her mouth trying not to laugh, Draco apparently had put out the   
flames under the cauldron but by doing so apparently the purple cloud had turned into a   
liquid. A rather slimy liquid, that now covered Draco head to toe.  
  
"Not a word Weasley," said Draco shaking a finger at her.  
  
Nodding Ginny closed the door to the potion dungeon before Crabbe and Goyle could get a   
look at Draco. Waving her wand Ginny started to clean the dungeon from the purple slime,   
to her surprise she watched Draco strip off his robe and most of his clothes underneath   
rolling it into a bundle he threw it into a corner where it made a loud splat noise. Ginny   
couldn't take his eyes off Draco who was standing in a white T-shirt and dark grey shorts   
trying to wipe the purple slime from his face and hands. Turning Draco noticed Ginny's   
stare, "What's wrong Weasley never seen a man before?"  
  
Finding her voice and wits again, "Not one that was purple," she teased.  
  
Draco grimaced, "This is your fault," Draco continued to attempt to wipe off the slime.  
  
"Oh stop that," said Ginny as she pulled out a hankerchief pushing Draco down on a seat she   
started to clean his face.  
  
Draco sat stunned staring at Ginny, she was biting her lower lip in concentration trying to   
wipe away the slime from him. `God she's beautiful,' thought Draco, `Beautiful a Weasley?   
Come on Draco snap out of it this is your worst enemies sister. Not only that she's a   
pain, she's the one who got you into this situation.'  
  
Noticing Draco staring at her Ginny's eyes widened as their eyes met, her heart started to   
pound, "Draco..."  
  
"What?" Draco whispered frightened.  
  
"I... I..." bringing herself back to reality Ginny looked away from Draco grey blue eyes,   
"I can't wipe the stuff off your hair."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed, "Weasley," he threatened, "if what your saying that I'm going to be   
walking around with purple hair you are dead."  
  
"I don't know... It sort of looks good on you," said Ginny.  
  
"Really?" Draco asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It sort of makes you look like a clown," teased Ginny, "you know all we have to do is add   
some red, green, and maybe a splash of blue."  
  
"Weasley," growled Draco.  
  
"Okay... Let me think a moment," said Ginny sitting back staring at Draco. `He definitely   
does look cute,' she thought staring at Draco.  
  
Draco squirmed slightly, "As much as I like sitting her practically naked Weasley, don't   
you know a charm to change hair colour?"  
  
"Why would I know a charm like that?" asked Ginny curiously.  
  
"Because you're a girl," said Draco, "I thought you might know something about hair   
management."  
  
"I have better things to think about then about my hair Malfoy," Ginny said biting her   
lower lip she thought for a second, "Wait a tick you may be onto something Malfoy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is a potion that can change hair colour," said Ginny excitedly.  
  
"There is?"  
  
"Yes, my brothers invented it, they mix it into some of their joke gags," explained Ginny.  
  
"Right... And this helps me how?" asked Draco.  
  
"We'll make a batch and turn your hair back to it's normal colour," said Ginny getting up   
she opened the potions storage room to gather supplies.  
  
"I'm not sure Weasley, potion is not exactly what I had in mind, if you remember that is   
the reason my hair is purple," said Draco dubiously.  
  
"You want to keep purple hair?" asked Ginny piling the potion supplies onto the table.  
  
"I'm going to regret this," said Draco getting up he began to aid Ginny in preparing the   
supplies. After awhile they began to mix the potion carefully, Ginny stopped studying the   
potion. "What is it?" asked Draco wearily.  
  
"Ummm... I think we forgot something," said Ginny timidly.  
  
"Then you're taking the first sip," said Draco pouring a bit of the potion to a vial,   
handing it to Ginny he watched smirking.  
  
Holding her nose Ginny took a deep breath and down the contents of the vial. Turning to   
Draco, "Well?"  
  
Draco eyebrows rose, his eyes traveling down Ginny, Ginny shifted uncomfortably it was like   
Draco was undressing her with his eyes. Draco looked back up, "You look normal, nothings   
change even your tail is still there."  
  
"Tail!" screamed Ginny turning her head she tried to find the tail, finding nothing she   
turned back to a smirking Draco. "That was uncalled for Malfoy."  
  
Draco cocked his head to the side, "You know you do have lovely green eyes."  
  
"Umm..." Ginny felt herself blush, "Wait... I have brown eyes."  
  
"No you have green eyes now," said Draco mildly.  
  
"I'm not going to fall for it again Malfoy," said Ginny crossing her arms.  
  
Sighing Draco waved his wand at Ginny, "Accio Mirror." A mirror flew from Ginny to his   
hand, handing it Ginny, "Here take a look."  
  
Looking into the mirror she found herself staring at herself except that she had bright   
green eyes, "Oh dear."  
  
"Well it doesn't look that bad," said Draco, "you do look lovely with green eyes."  
  
Looking up startled Ginny eyes narrowed, "Was that a compliment Malfoy?"  
  
"Um... Ugh... No," said Draco flustered, "I was just trying to make sure you'll keep   
helping me. If I told you that your eyes reminds me of swamp water what would you do?"  
  
"This," said Ginny flinging a bucket of water into Draco's face.  
  
"What was that for?" sputtered Draco as he wiped off the water from his face. Opening his   
eyes he found himself inches away from Ginny.  
  
Draco tried to pull away from Ginny but held him by the shoulder, "Don't," she murmured.  
  
Draco tried to control his breathing his heart was pounding the sweet vanilla smell of   
Ginny assaulted his senses his eyes wide looking into her face.  
  
"There," said Ginny happily standing back holding a now very purple hankerchief. "Look,"   
said Ginny handing Draco her mirror.  
  
Glancing into the mirror he saw his hair was back to it's platinum blond colour. Looking   
up at Ginny Draco asked sheepishly, "So we could have just washed my hair instead of   
wasting all this time on the potion?"  
  
"Well at least I got some practice on making some potions," said Ginny smiling.  
  
"What are you going to do about your eyes?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh... Well you did say I look good with green eyes," said Ginny turning red.  
  
"I also said your eyes remind me of swamp water Weasley," said Draco smirking.  
  
"Well at least I didn't look like a clown," Ginny retorted, turning back to the potion   
table she began to clean up, "besides it'll wear off after an hour or so."  
  
Sighing Draco stood standing beside Ginny he looked down into her angry face, she was   
trying to keep from looking at Draco, "Thank you," he said quietly.  
  
Ginny looked up eyes wide, turning to Draco her mouth opened but no sound came out.  
  
"Thank-you," repeated Draco quietly, "and you do look lovely with green eyes." With that   
he leaned down kissing Ginny softly on the cheek.  
  
Closing her eyes Ginny pushed Draco away, shaking her head, "What do you want Draco?" asked   
Ginny.  
  
"Nothing," said Draco bewildered, "I just wanted to thank you for cleaning my hair,"  
  
"No!" shouted Ginny, backing away from Draco, "You're a Malfoy I'm a Weasley we can't be   
civil we can't..." Turning around she ran from him, the person she wanted, the person that   
her dreams long for. Tears filled her eyes as she passed a startled Crabbe and Goyle,   
running down the hall her mind was a jumble, her world seemed to fall apart.  
  
Draco sat down wearily, he was tired, tired of everything, he hasn't been sleeping he   
hadn't even been eating right. Now he realised that the person he longed for, the person   
his dreams longed for didn't want him. She couldn't even stand the thought of being with   
him, the thought filled made his mouth tasted bitter. But the sweet taste and tingle of   
the kiss he gave her was still there, covering his eyes with his hand he groaned.  
  
"Boss you okay?" asked Goyle peaking into the room.  
  
"No," said Draco tired, "I don't think I'm okay."  
  
"Did the Weasley girl do anything?" asked Goyle walking into the room with Crabbe.  
  
Draco didn't answer turning around he looked at his sorry pile of clothes that was still   
in the corner he threw them in.  
  
Crabbe grunted while cracking his knuckles.  
  
"No!" said Draco angrily, "I don't want anything to happen to the Weasley girl...   
Understand? If anyone touches her they'll answer to me."  
  
Goyle and Crabbe exchanged shrugs, "Sure boss whatever you want," said Goyle.  
  
Crabbe grunted in agreement, looking critically at Draco he squealed.  
  
"Yes, go get me some clothes," said Draco waving at his pile of clothes in the corner, "and   
Goyle try to figure out a way to clean these other clothes okay."  
  
Goyle nodded picking up Draco slimy clothes he wrinkled his nose, "Sure boss, I'm sure the   
house elves can get this stuff off your clothes."  
  
Nodding in appreciation Draco sank back into his seat, "Thank-you."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances nodding they both left quickly to carry out their task.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"We have to get work done," said Hermione regretfully, as she sat up pulling Harry up with   
her.  
  
"Okay," said Harry sighing, "I guess snogging for an hour is fine for now."  
  
"Prat," said Hermione punching Harry on the arm.  
  
Opening her bag she sighed as she began to pile her books on the table, "Oh great," said   
Hermione angrily, "I forgot to get a book from the library."  
  
"What kind of book," asked Harry as he studied his charm book while playing with Hermione's   
hair with his free hand.  
  
"Oh it's just suppose to be a book done by a famous wizard or witch," said Hermione turning   
to Harry, "I have to go get one Harry."  
  
Nodding Harry smiled, "Okay, first let's get something from your room."  
  
"What's in my room?" asked Hermione getting up.  
  
"I forgot something," said Harry smiling, "while we were umm... Getting to know each   
other I lost something in your room."  
  
Hermione eyes narrowed, over the years there has been some things that has changed between   
Harry and her one thing was that she could spot him lying a mile away, "You're lying."  
  
Harry's face dropped, "You can still tell?"  
  
Hermione nodded smiling, "Yes Harry now why do you want us to go to my room?"  
  
"Snogging?" suggested Harry.  
  
"Liar," said Hermione, her eyes widened, "you want to surprise me on something... What did   
you do to my room?"  
  
Harry groaned, "Well at least I was able to surprise you in the library."  
  
Hermione smiled slipping her hand into Harry's she pulled him from their `club house' to   
her room. Opening her room she gasped, her walls were covered with shelves and they were   
filled from floor to ceiling with books, walking into her room she turned around slowly   
studying her room.  
  
Strong arms slipped around her waist, "I take it your happy?" asked Harry playfully giving   
Hermione a peck on the cheek.  
  
Hermoine turned in Harry's arm to face him, "How?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "This is too much Harry how could you afford this?"  
  
"Don't worry I can," said Harry smiling.  
  
"I didn't get you a gift though," said Hermione her eyes wide.  
  
"Well I have you and you did give me that watch earlier that's enough," said Harry smiling.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry crushing her lips against his, Harry groaned as Hermione ran her   
tongue over his lips for access. Harry moaned softly allowing Hermione's tongue to slip in   
caressing his mouth. Soon they found themselves on Hermione's floor, slowly Hermione   
pulled away smiling, "Thank you."  
  
"I wonder if I buy you a library, what would you do?" asked Harry smiling playfully.  
  
"Truthfully Harry how did you afford this?" asked Hermione looking around the room, "I mean   
this is lovely but I don't want you to spend your entire fortune on me."  
  
"It would be worth it," said Harry quietly tracing Hermione's lips, sighing he sat up   
slowly, "well it happens that I have a large fortune that my parents left for me."  
  
"You told me that," said Hermione.  
  
"Patience Mione," said Harry playing with her hair, "anyways I've been noticing that the   
pile of money doesn't seem to drop by every year, in fact it seems to grow."  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, "does that mean you are making interest?"  
  
"I checked that," said Harry, "I make a fair amount from interest since I don't spend that   
much but the other thing is that there is always a rather large deposit into my account   
every year, even before I knew it existed. The amount also changes, it grows every year."  
  
"Strange," said Hermione running her hand through Harry's messy hair, "do you know from   
who?"  
  
"Actually no," said Harry sighing, "that is what's bothering me they Goblins won't even   
tell me where the money is from. I don't know anybody that is willing to keep giving me   
money over that length of time."  
  
"There's your Godfather Sirius," said Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"Even when he was in Azkaban?" asked Harry shaking his head, "no I kept receiving the   
money in my account even when he was stuck in Azkaban. Besides I don't think he has that   
much money."  
  
"I'll look into it," said Hermione biting her lower lip deep in thought.  
  
"Would you?" asked Harry smiling.  
  
Hermione nodded, looking around her room, "It's the least I can do."  
  
"Thank-you," said Harry kissing Hermione gently, "What would I do without you?"  
  
"Probably be still in first year," teased Hermione, returing Harry's kiss.  
  
Hermione groaned as Harry started kissing her neck, "Harry we've got work."  
  
Harry looked up wickedly, "Later?"  
  
Hermione smiled she pushed Harry over so she on top of him, "Later." 


	8. A Little Bit ?

Disclaimer:  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK   
Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books,   
Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is   
being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Well haven't update this one in a long time, I have to say sorry to all those who were waiting.   
  
That being said please enjoy.  
  
Chapter 8/?  
  
*************************  
  
  
Ron and Amethyst walked silently down the corridors towards the Hufflepuff tower in silence.  
  
"Why are you following me?" asked Amethyst anxiously.  
  
"I'm walking you back to your tower," said Ron quietly.  
  
"I didn't ask you to."  
  
"I know I just want to."  
  
"What do you want Ron?" asked Amethyst tiredly.  
  
"Why do you think I want something?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because your reputation you don't do something without a reason Ronald Weasley," said Amethyst,   
"You especially don't do something for a girl without a purpose."  
  
"You're a friend I want to do something nice," said Ron studying her, "I want to make sure your   
okay that's all."  
  
"It's safe in the school isn't it?"  
  
"I guess," said Ron scratching his head, "why can't you just let me do something nice without   
overanalysing it?"  
  
"It's my nature."  
  
"You sure you don't belong to a different house?" teased Ron amused.  
  
"For your information..."  
  
Ron turned to Amethyst who had stop moving, her eyes were focused on the entrance to the   
Hufflepuff tower. Following her gaze Ron saw Erin, the Slytherin Keeper standing at the   
entrance staring at the pair.  
  
Amethyst shook herself awake turning to Ron, "Umm... I'm kind of hungry Ron."  
  
Ron cocked his head sideways but nodded, "We can go to the kitchen..."  
  
"Thank-you," said Amethyst turning she started towards the kitchen at a brisk pace.  
  
Ron turned back to look at Erin who sneered at him, eyes narrowing Ron turned to follow   
Amethyst to the kitchen.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Ginny sat in the Greenhouse tending to some flowers, she gently watered them sighing sadly.  
  
"I never knew you had a green thumb Virgina," said Professor Dumbledoor in a solemn voice.  
  
Turning to Professor Dumbledoor, Ginny sighed, "It helps me get my mind of things Professor."  
  
"What would be troubling your mind child?" asked Dumbledoor his eyes twinkling.  
  
"It's a relationship problem," answered Ginny looking down at her feet.  
  
"Some of the most important problems are relationship problems," said Dumbledoor smiling.  
  
"It's only a small matter sir," said Ginny, "I can take care of it."  
  
Dumbledoor smiled gently at Ginny, "Mr. Malfoy is an interesting individual isn't he Ms.   
Weasley."  
  
Ginny looked up in surprise at the smiling headmaster, "Malfoy? His a spoiled brat."  
  
"Ah," said Dumbledoor stroking his beard, "he does have some problems doesn't he?"  
  
Ginny blushed, "I'm sorry Professor I shouldn't be saying bad things about people."  
  
"Even if it was true?" asked Dumbledoor his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Well Malfoy... I mean Draco isn't always a brat, his sometimes a good person," said Ginny.  
  
"But most of the time he is a brat," said Dumbledoor in amusement.  
  
"His a good person," insisted Ginny, "I know he is."  
  
"Isn't it interesting Virginia that you would dismiss Malfoy as a brat in instinct but when you   
have time to think about him you try to defend him?" asked Dumbledoor eyes twinkling, "Maybe   
you just hate him out of habit, but when you take time to use your brain and your heart you will   
discovery your true feelings."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to respond but stopped thinking for a second, "Professor?" Looking up   
she saw Professor Dumbledoor was gone, "Thank-you," she whispered.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Ron stared at the girl in front of him, he knew it was making the violet eye girl nervous but he   
didn't care.  
  
Amethyst stared at her salad stabbing at it with her fork she could feel Ron's eyes boring a   
hole into her.  
  
"Not hungry?"  
  
Amethyst jerked her head up in surprise, they hadn't spoken a word since they arrived at the   
kitchen. "I'm just thinking that's all," lied Amethyst she made a show of eating a forkful of   
greens.  
  
"You know you don't have to force yourself to eat," said Ron crossing his arms.  
  
Amethyst put her fork down with a sigh, "You probably..."  
  
"You don't have to tell me," interrupted Ron raising a hand.  
  
Amethyst raised an eyebrow, "Before you wanted to know everything about me, what's wrong?   
Changed your mind?" she spat angrily.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa!" said Ron holding up his arms in surrender, "I just don't want you to feel   
obligated to tell me anything, not until you want to and ready."  
  
Amethyst face softened, "Thank-you."  
  
"We need pie," said Ron noting Amethyst still not touching her plate, signalling one of the   
elves he ordered a large pie.  
  
"Can I ask you a favour Ron?"  
  
Ron looked up in surprise, "Of course."  
  
"Take my mind off everything," pleaded Amethyst softly, "at least for a little while."  
  
"I can do that," said Ron giving Amethyst one of his roguish grins, "I'll just sweep you off   
your feet with my roguish good looks and charm."  
  
"Someone has a high opinion of himself," laughed Amethyst.  
  
Ron smiled, for some reason seeing Amethyst smile made him blush and happy.  
  
The rest of the evening pasted pleasantly as Ron told stories of embarrassing dates he had to   
his exciting adventures with Harry and Hermione. Amethyst had laughed, gasped, and made   
sympathetic noises throughout all his stories. They were walking back towards to the Hufflepuff   
dorm, their conversation was non-committing they talked about school, the weather, and Quidditch.  
  
"Here we are," said Ron disappointed, as they reached the Hufflepuff area.  
  
"Yes here we are," said Amethyst staring at her shoes, there was an awkward silence between   
them. Amethyst occasionally looked up to see what Ron was doing, but all he did was stare at   
her with a look of indecision.  
  
Ron wasn't sure who initiated it first but suddenly they were leaning towards each other. The   
kiss was gentle, it wasn't what you would see on the movies or television but more like a first   
kiss hared by kids. As they parted Ron's eyes remained close to savour the kiss.  
  
CRACK!  
  
The sharp blow definitely wasn't what Ron thought was coming next. Eyes opened in surprise Ron   
stared Amethyst who had a horrified look on her face staring at the hand that slapped Ron.   
Before Ron could say a word Amethyst fled into the Hufflepuff Dorm.  
  
"Goodnight?" said a very confused Ron.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Harry and Hermione were in the Griffindor Common Room, when Ron came through the porthole with a   
glum face. Hermione gave Ron a sympathetic look, "What's wrong Ron?"  
  
"She slapped me," said Ron still dazed.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione immediately losing interest.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione and Harry in surprise, seeing Ron's distress, Harry sighed, putting down   
his quill, "Okay what happened?"  
  
Slowly Ron recounted the entire events since Harry and Hermione left the Library, slowly   
Hermione became interested in the story and also put her quill down to listen. "Then she   
slapped me," said Ron depressed, "and then she had this horrified look on her face and ran back   
into the dorm."  
  
"Maybe it was a bad kiss," suggested Harry glancing at Hermione.  
  
"Very funny Harry," said Ron.  
  
"Sorry it's the best I can come up with," said Harry glancing at Hermione who was deep in   
thought, "how about you Mione?"  
  
"Not really sure," said Hermione slowly, "I need more information before I can make an educated   
guess."  
  
"Well that's just great," said Ron sinking in to his seat, "I finally got her to put down her   
guard and I go on and kiss her."  
  
"Why are you so interested in her Ron?" asked Harry surprised.  
  
"I don't know," said Ron dumbfounded a bit, "I guess it's just nobody has ever said no to me."  
  
"That's stupid," said Hermione returning back to her work, "you are pursuing a girl for the only   
reason is that she has said no to you."  
  
Ron shrugged, "I don't need a lecture Hermione I need help."  
  
"How about we sleep on it?" suggested Harry glancing at his pocket watch, "It's nearly past   
midnight."  
  
"Fine," said Ron getting up from his seat, "goodnight Hermione, night Harry."  
  
Harry got up from the table, helping Hermione with her books he followed her to her room.   
Putting down the books he turned into Hermione's arms which clasped tightly behind Harry, "So   
Mr. Potter what do you get for your reward for helping me with my books?" asked Hermione   
playfully.  
  
Harry made a show of being in thought, "How about two sickles and we'll call it even."  
  
"How about a kiss?" countered Hermione laughing at Harry.  
  
"I'll give you a galleon for that," said Harry leaning forward he captured Hermione's lips.  
  
Hermione sighed as she ran a hand through Harry's messy hair, the smell Harry filled her senses. Pulling away regretfully for a breath of air she looked up into Harry's bright emerald eyes.  
  
"I got to get to bed," said Harry his voice was filled with regret, "Ron scheduled a early   
morning Quidditch practice."  
  
Hermione sighed in disappointment, "Remind me to kill Ron."  
  
"Okay," said Harry disentangling himself from Hermione, giving her a quick kiss he was out the   
door.  
  
Hermione sighed changing into her nightgown she got into her bed with a book, as she read she   
had a funny feeling she was missing something. Finally unable to shake the feeling she put down   
her book and studied her room for clues. Then it dawned on her, this would be the first night   
since Harry confessed his feelings for her that they would be spending apart from each other.   
Sighing Hermione put her book on her nightstand and blew out the candle, snuggling deeper into   
her bed she closed her eyes.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Harry shifted on his bed for the umpteen time, for some reason he couldn't seem to get   
comfortable. Harry could hear Ron snoring away in deep slumber, the door to the room opened, a   
small figure slipped quietly inside.  
  
"Harry," hissed Hermione shaking his bed slightly.  
  
"Yes Hermione," sighed Harry lifting his head slightly.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," said Hermione.  
  
"I can see that," said Harry dryly, "I can't sleep either."  
  
"Move over," ordered Hermione giving Harry a small shove.  
  
Harry shifted over in is bed allowing Hermione to slip into his bed, snuggling close to Harry   
Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry with a sigh. "Feeling better?" asked Harry wrapping his   
arms around Hermione.  
  
"Umm, hmm," murmured Hermione burying her head into the crook of Harry's neck.  
  
"Seeing Hermione gently fall to sleep Harry smiled brushing his lips lightly on Hermione's   
forehead he closed his eyes allowing sleep to claim him.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"Oy, wake up buddy."  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Ron nudging Harry's bed with his foot, Ron had apparently only   
gotten up only moments before because he was only clad in his boxers.  
  
"You gaining weight Harry?" asked Ron stretching, "because you're a bigger lump then usual."  
  
Just as Ron finished his words, Hermione pushed down the comforters that covered her while   
yawning.  
  
"Ah!" shouted Ron jumping back from Harry's bed scrambling to pull on a shirt and sweat pants,   
"Crikies Hermione what the bloody hell are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione eyes snapped open but just as quickly were closed with her hands tightly over her eyes,   
"Oh! I didn't mean to see that."  
  
Ron grunted as he fell to the floor pulling on his pants, "Still haven't answered my questions   
Hermione."  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I came to talk to Harry but I guess I fell asleep," said Hermione   
feverishly with her eyes squeezed tight.  
  
"Why don't you two just sleep in the same room for now on?" asked Ron finally dressed, "I'll   
meet you on the Quidditch Pitch Harry."  
  
"Is he gone yet?" asked Hermione hearing the door close.  
  
"Yes," answered Harry getting out of bed.  
  
Hermione propped herself up on Harry's bed, "So which room?"  
  
"Which room what?" asked Harry pulling his head through a T-shirt.  
  
"Which room are we going to sleep in," said Hermione absently as she picked a feather out of   
Harry's pillow.  
  
Harry blushed, "I thought he was joking."  
  
"It's a good idea," said Hermione quietly, keep her eyes on the bed.  
  
Harry looked critically at Hermione for a second, "Your room is cleaner."  
  
Hermione glanced up smiling at Harry then taking in Harry and Ron's room for the first time,   
"It's quite a sty here isn't it?"  
  
Harry grinned, "We like it, it's organised chaos."  
  
"So can I help you pack?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't have much," answered Harry shrugging, "all my stuff is just in that trunk."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, opening the trunk it revealed that it was only half full, "Where's   
all your stuff?"  
  
"You're looking at it," said Harry shrugging, "the Dursleys never really gave me anything."  
  
Hermione looked up not knowing what to say.  
  
Seeing her face Harry waved Hermione off, "I'm fine about it now, I don't understand it but I'm   
not going to care either."  
  
Getting up from Harry's bed Hermione kissed Harry lightly on the nose, "I'll see you after   
Quidditch practice."  
  
Harry grinned which made him look like the thirteen-year-old boy Hermione first met on the   
Hogwarts express six years ago.  
  
As soon as Harry left the room Hermione sighed closing the trunk she easily lifted it to her   
room. Then she quickly got dressed and headed to the library where she had a promise to keep.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Ginny glanced over her shoulder for the twentieth time, it was either the lack of sleep or   
Crabbe was following her. Deciding it was time she figured out the truth, Ginny quickly headed   
to the library, she quickly headed over to one of the shelves and pulled out a book.   
Pretending to read she kept on eye on the door, just as she predicted Crabbe came through the   
door. To her surprise so did a group of Slytherins, the Slytherin group scanned the room   
finally one of them spotted Ginny and quickly pointed her out to the rest of the group. Crabbe   
motioned something at them and the Slytherin group fanned out across the entire Library.   
Shaking with anger Ginny shoved the book back onto the shelf and stormed out of the Library, it   
didn't take long for her to find her target. Draco was standing by one of the windows staring   
out into the morning sky Goyle was at his usual post not far from Draco.  
  
"Why are your goons follow me?" demanded Ginny.  
  
Draco turned in surprise to Ginny, "What are you talking about Weasley?"  
  
"I mean those people!" shouted Ginny pointing at the Slytherin group that was following her.  
  
Draco glanced at Crabbe and the group of Slytherins that was with him, "Go away Weasley," said   
Draco waving Ginny away.  
  
Ginny studied Draco his eyes were a little duller then usual, not knowing why but all her anger   
seemed to disappear when she stared into his eyes. Tearing her eyes away from Draco's   
mesmerizing eyes Ginny stormed out of the hall before the rest of her will disappear.  
  
Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle calmly Crabbe waved to the group of Slytherins to follow   
Ginny.  
  
"So what's this all about?" asked Draco.  
  
Goyle and Crabbe exchanged surprised looks, then Crabbe grunted a question to Draco.  
  
"I don't remember telling you guys that," said Draco frowning.  
  
Goyle scratched his head in surprise, "But boss you told us you didn't want nothing to happen to   
her."  
  
Draco nodded, "So?"  
  
"Well we're making sure nothing happens to her," said Goyle dumbfounded.  
  
Draco looked at both his bodyguards and he started to laugh, while Crabbe and Goyle exchanged   
frightened looks. 


End file.
